Sakura, Sinfonia de la noche
by Fenrir182
Summary: NEW CAP.13: Sakura enfrenta por primera vez al mal, tomoyo y shaoran estan en peligro y solo un Vampiro mitad mortal en el cual solamente Sakura confia completamente puede ayudarle en su viaje para recolectar las gemas sagradas.
1. Sobran sueños

Sakura Card Captor  
"Sinfonía de la noche"  
Por: Fenrir182

Capitulo I

"Sobran sueños"

Región de Tomoeda, Japón, 3:30 a.m..

La pequeña Sakura se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en su alcoba, se sentía tranquila ya que desde hacia 4 meses había capturado y convertido a carta Sakura la ultima de las cartas Clow, y desde entonces ningún suceso extraño habría perturbado su vida.

Pero mientras dormía, Sakura soñaba, soñaba que estaba caminando en un campo, una pradera con un hermoso pasto verde, un bello paisaje sin duda alguna, pero mientras más caminaba mas se preguntaba en que lugar se encontraba...

-¿Qué lugar es este, Es muy bello, quisiera que Tomoyo, Kero, Shaoran y los demás estuvieran aquí- Se decía a si misma mientras un matiz rojo aparecía en sus mejillas al recordar el nombre de Shaoran.

-Ueee, que hermoso castillo es ese, me pregunto si ahí vivirá una princesa...

En ese momento, Sakura diviso a unos cuantos metros un gran castillo, edificado en una islilla, en medio de un hermoso lago de agua tan brillante como el cristal.

De pronto...

-Que esta pasando? Por que todo esta oscureciendo?- se preguntaba Sakura que se encontraba desconcertada.

-Mamá, Mamá!-

-¿Qué fue eso, Me pareció la voz de un niño, Hay alguien ahí?

-Mamá! Mamá por que te hacen eso?

Sakura caminaba lentamente entre la oscuridad tratando de buscar el origen de dicha voz...

-Quién esta ahí, Conteste por favor!

De pronto Sakura vio a un niño de unos 6 años, llorando en el suelo, con hermosas ropas, de piel blanca como porcelana y cabello del mismo color, largo y muy brillante.

-Que sucede, Te encuentras bien, Cómo te llamas?

El niño no respondía, era como si no viera a Sakura, ni la escuchara, no notaba de la presencia de la niña, el solo seguía llorando y gritando por su madre.

-Mátenla!

-Hereje!

-Vendió su alma al diablo, merece morir!

Sakura volteo a su derecha, y a unos metros mas delante, se veía una gran masa de gente gritando insultos y maldiciones.

-Mamá, Por favor déjenla en paz, Ella no hizo nada!

Sakura observo como una mujer estaba atada por las muñecas a unos troncos en forma de cruz mientras era golpeada por rocas y palos que la gente arrojaba.

-Déjenla, por favor!

La joven Card captor quiso ayudarla y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la pobre mujer torturada, mientras corría, lagrimas empezaron a surgir de sus ojos, ya que Sakura vio en la pobre mujer atada el recuerdo de su difunta madre, Nadesico.

Cuando Sakura quiso ayudar a la madre del pequeño, ocurrió un extraño suceso, su cuerpo pasó a través de las demás personas, como si ella fuera un fantasma.

-Por que, Por que no puedo ayudarla?- Se decía a si misma la pequeña Sakura mientras el llanto la cubría.

Cuando Sakura se incorporo, observo que la gente se había retirado mientras el pobre niño lloraba frente a la cruz en que colgaba su torturada madre.

-Madre, Por que te hicieron esto?

-Adrián, hijo mío- respondía la mujer con debilidad –ellos lo hicieron por que son ignorantes, ellos le temen a lo que no comprenden, no saben lo que hacen.

-Pero por que tu mamá?

-Ellos nos temen hijo mío, a ti, a mí y a tu padre.

-Que les hicimos, Por que nos temen?

-Tu padre siempre les ha inspirado miedo debido un error que cometió en el pasado, el no es humano hijo mío, él es un inmortal y posee grandes poderes, pero...- Se interrumpía la mujer debido a los dolores producidos por los golpes propinados por aquella gente.

-Mama háblame, que sucede con mi padre?

-Tu padre pago un precio muy alto por su inmortalidad, su corazón se ha vuelto oscuro año con año, yo aun así lo amo, por que sé que en el fondo aun tiene bondad, tu también tienes el poder de tu padre, y yo espero que dios escuche mis rezos y tu no te conviertas en un ser maligno...

-Odio a esa gente, si yo tengo ese poder, entonces los haré sufrir como ellos a ti.

-No Adrián, no hagas eso por favor...

-Pero mamá, Ellos te hicieron esto, como podría olvidar y perdonar lo que estas personas te hicieron?

-No odies a los humanos, si no puedes convivir con ellos entonces tampoco los lastimes, aunque ellos tengan el defecto más horrible que pueda existir que es él poder odiar, ellos también poseen la habilidad más grande y bella, que es la habilidad de poder amar, cualquier ser que no tenga esa cualidad entonces ese ser no tiene cabida en este mundo, por eso amo a tu padre, por que a pesar de la maldición que tiene, el aun posee la habilidad de amar, aunque poco a poco se ira perdiendo, y cuando eso suceda, debes detenerlo, no solo a el, si no todo ser maligno que quiera destruir a la humanidad.

-Entiendo madre..., te prometo que haré lo posible por no herir a los humanos... aunque me sea muy difícil.

-Yo también soy humana Adrián y tu padre un día también lo fue, recuerda eso... aaaa-agggh!- La pobre mujer estaba llegando a sus últimos momentos de vida, y sus fuerzas se le estaban acabando debido al dolor que sentía, mientras que Sakura escuchaba todo con mucha tristeza e impotencia de no poder ayudarle.

-Madre, por favor, No te mueras.

-Lo siento Adrián, me queda poco tiempo... -La mujer apenas y podía abrir los ojos y hablar, solo quedaban segundos para que su muerte llegara, y en él ultimo suspiro de vida que tenia dijo:

-Adrián, te amo, dile a tu padre que lo amare por toda la eternidad...

-Mama, Mamá!

-Nooo!- Sakura despertó de su sueño muy exaltada y con sudor en la frente, al parecer el sueño la perturbo mucho y las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Ay, que pasa eh?- preguntaba Kerberos el guardián de las cartas Clow mientras se frotaba los ojos por el sueño.-Por que lloras Sakura?

-Tuve un sueño Kero, un sueño horrible, había un niño y su mamá, ella murió y yo... no podía ayudarles- Decía Sakura quien apenas y podía hablar por el llanto.

-Un niño y su mama, Cómo eran esas personas?- Preguntaba Kero un poco extrañado por el sueño que Sakura tuvo.

-Era una mujer bella, de cabello rubio y la asesinaron unas personas y le decían cosas horribles.

-Y el niño?

-El tenia como unos 5 o 6 años, su cabello era largo, de color blanco y su piel también era muy clara.

-Tenia algún nombre?

-Su mamá le decía Adrián?

-Adrián?- grito Kero muy exaltado.

-Sucede algo Kero, Lo conoces?-Preguntaba Sakura desesperadamente cuando alguien entro al cuarto de Sakura mientras Kero rápidamente se escondía entre las sabanas.

-Sakura, todo esta bien, escuche ruidos- Preguntaba el Padre de Sakura.

-Si papá, perdón, es que creo que hable dormida.

-Duérmete Monstruo, o tendremos que amarrarte- Decía Touya en forma de broma, aunque en el fondo estaba preocupado por su hermana, mientras se retiraba a su cuarto.

-Lo siento Hermano.

-Seguro que todo esta bien Sakura?

-Si papá, lo siento.

-Esta bien hija, duerme bien.

-Tu también papá, buenas noches.- Contesto Sakura mientras se recostaba en su cama.

-Así que Sakura soñó con un niño llamado Adrián, eh, Esto no me gusta nada, los sueños de Sakura suelen ser predicciones, además, si ella esta hablando de la persona que creo que es, eso quiere decir que se avecinan problemas. -Pensaba Kero quien aun estaba bajo las sabanas y se encontraba muy preocupado.

-Kero, sabes algo que tenga que ver mi sueño? -Ah no, no se nada, mejor duérmete, mañana tienes clases, se acercan los exámenes finales y será mejor que no te preocupes, jeje!

-Esta bien Kero, buenas noches- decía Sakura mientras el sueño volvía a ganar terreno sobre ella. Kerberos se acerco a la ventana y miraba hacia la luna.

-Creo que Sakura enfrentara problemas muy difíciles, si es lo que creo que es, entonces Sakura se va a enfrentar por primera vez a un mal verdadero, ella solo se ha enfrentado a las cartas Clow y a Eriol, pero las cartas Clow solo querían divertirse y la reencarnación del mago Clow solo la estaba probando. Tal vez sea mejor no mortificarla ahora- Pensaba Kero mientras veía a Sakura dormir tranquilamente.

-...Sakura.


	2. Aquello que me diste

Sakura Card Captor

"Sinfonía de la noche"

Por: Fenrir182

Capitulo II

"Aquello que me diste"

Hong Kong 1:00 pm.

-Enserio tienes que irte?- Preguntaba una pequeña niña china mientras un muchacho preparaba una maleta.

-Me temo que si, tengo un mal presentimiento y necesito ir a Japón- Contesto el muchacho con cara de preocupación.

-Vas con ella verdad?- Preguntaba un poco molesta la niña.

-Así es...

-No entiendo como es que esa niña atolondrada no te pidió que te quedaras a vivir en Japón, por lo menos debería venir a visitarte...

-Ella no puede venir sola a Japón, además estamos a mitad de cursos en la escuela y no podría faltar en estos días y yo no conseguiría mi traslado hasta el fin de curso, pero nos escribimos constantemente.

-Aun así, si yo tuviera un novio en Japón, me quedaría con él sin importar que...

-...

-Aun no me has contado por que tienes que ir a Japón, tú lo has dicho, estamos a mitad de curso.

-Tuve un sueño, muy extraño...

-Un sueño, De que se trataba?

-No lo sé muy bien, no lo recuerdo con claridad, había 3 tipos, muy raros, dos de ellos atacaban a Sakura y el otro la protegía.

-Cómo eran esos tipos?

-Ya te lo dije, muy extraños, no alcance a ver sus rostros, solo sé que dos de ellos tenían cabello largo, uno en forma de cola de caballo y el otro con el cabello suelto y de un color claro, él era el que protegía a Sakura.

-Así que crees que alguien te gane el amor de Kinomoto eh?

-N-no, no es eso- Contesto sonrojado el chico- Lo que me preocupa es el otro sujeto, sentí un gran poder maligno emanando de él, su aura era muy oscura, parecía un hechicero, el solo observaba, parecía que le querían quitar algo a Sakura.

-Mmmm, y no tienes alguna pista de lo que pueda significar ese sueño?

-No, solo recuerdo que alguien pronuncio la palabra "Alucard".

-Alucard, Que significara eso?

-No lo sé... por eso debo ir a ver a Sakura.

-Voy contigo!

-No, esto será muy peligroso, tu quédate aquí, además, siento que esto también ocasionara grandes problemas, pude sentir ese gran poder y no creo que todo esto vaya a estar bien.

-...esta bien- Contesto un poco desilusionada la pequeña niña.

-Pase lo que pase no pierdas la calma Meiling, entendiste?- Pregunto el joven a Meiling mientras ponía sus manos en sus hombros y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Esta bien, cuídate...

-Así lo haré Shaoran.

El joven Shaoran tomo su maleta y se disponía a salir cuando un objeto cayo de la maleta al cerrar esta.

-Eh, Que es eso Shaoran?

-Ah, Eso, e-es algo que me dio Sakura antes de regresar de Japón.- contestaba Shaoran mientras su rostro se sonrojaba y una gota de sudor caía de su frente.

-Hum, Es bonito, es un relicario con la forma del libro que resguardaba las cartas Clow- decía Meiling mientras recogía el relicario y lo abría- Oh, es una foto tuya con Kinomoto.

-Así es, Daidouji le dio ese relicario a Sakura para que me lo regalara y también coloco una foto de nosotros de cuando ella capturó todas las cartas Clow.

-Ya veo, ten, póntelo, no deberías llevarlo en la maleta, debes tenerlo siempre junto a ti.- replicaba Meiling mientras le colocaba el relicario en el cuello al joven Shaoran.

-O-oh, esta bien...

-Pase lo que pase tu debes de proteger a esa atolondrada de Kinomoto, Shaoran.

-Así lo haré.

-Bien...

-Bueno, ahora debo irme...

-Shaoran!

-Dime?

-Prométeme que estarás bien.

-...Te lo prometo.

Mientras el joven muchacho perteneciente a la familia Li, salía del cuarto, un par de lagrimas brotaban del rostro de Meiling.

Shaoran se disponía a Salir de su casa, cuando de repente su madre apareció ante él, al darse cuenta de esto, el muchacho se puso firme en señal de respeto a su madre.

-Shaoran...

-Madre, yo...

-Lo sé todo Shaoran, debes ir a ayudar a esa chica.

-Así, es Madre.

-Shaoran, ayúdala con todas tus fuerzas, ya que ella lleva el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

-Tanto así?

-Así es Shaoran, un gran poder maligno esta a punto de despertar y esa niña debe enfrentarlo... será muy difícil, pero con tu apoyo, ella lo lograra.

-Así lo haré Madre...

-Cuídate- Decía la Madre de Shaoran mientras le daba un beso en la frente, demostrando gran amor maternal hacia él.

-Sakura, voy a ayudarte, solo espera- Decía el joven para si mismo mientras miraba la foto del relicario y se encaminaba al aeropuerto.


	3. Siempre es de noche

Sakura Card Captor

"Sinfonía de la noche"

Por: Fenrir182

Capitulo III

"Siempre es de noche"

Transilvania, Rumania. 3 am.

-Sírvame otra copa por favor!

-Ya le dije que ya bebió demasiado señor, váyase a su casa o le hará daño- Respondía un cantinero robusto a un hombre ebrio que mostraba una apariencia extraña, vestía un sombrero negro que le cubría el rostro con la sombra que este reflejaba, su cuerpo vestía un gran abrigo negro que impedía ver lo que vestía debajo de él.

-Sírvame ahora o le pesara!

-Lárguese ahora le dije!- Grito enfurecido el cantinero sacando al mismo tiempo una escopeta y apuntándola hacia el tipo.

-No diga que no se lo advertí maldito cerdo!

De inmediato el tipo se quitó el sombrero y su abrigo aventándolo a unos tipos que jugaban póquer, en sus manos apareció un papel blanco encendido con un aura negra, un gran resplandor cegó a todos y cuando esta luz se extinguió toda la gente que se encontraba en la cantina yacía muerta o gravemente herida, el cantinero estaba en el suelo inerte y con sangre surgiendo de su boca.

-Huh, patéticos- Decía con una sonrisa el extraño sujeto mientras se servia una copa y la bebía, después de esto, dio media vuelta, su abrigo y su sombrero llegaron a sus brazos como si tuvieran vida propia y salió de la cantina.

-Odio a estos mortales, ellos me quitaron a mi amada Sophie.- Decía para si mismo el extraño sujeto mientras caminaba lentamente sin rumbo alguno por las calles de un pueblo que se encontraba en las afueras de un bosque.

-Sophie, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te fuiste...

Polonia 17 de marzo de 1938 medio día.

-Ah, no cabe duda que el aire se respira más puro desde que termino la guerra- Decía un joven de uno 19 años que vestía un traje y corbata negros, de cabello oscuros largo en forma de cola de caballo, mientras respiraba profundamente.

-Tú lo has dicho Keiya, espero que este mundo siga igual y que tengamos paz por mucho tiempo, aunque bueno, tu sabes que para nosotros el tiempo es lo de menos y que estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo y veremos si en realidad algún día tendremos paz.- Contestaba de forma seria otro chico de unos 19 o 20 años, de cabello negro, suelto y piel muy blanca, vestía un saco y un pantalón negros, camisa blanca, sin corbata.

-Vamos Adrián, lo dices como si cada momento de la vida fuera como cualquier otro, ya sé que a nosotros no nos afecta el tiempo pero debemos disfrutar cada instante de la vida.

-Actúas como un chiquillo, ya tienes 450 años y aun quiere portarte como un adolescente- Decía Adrián mientras caminaban ambos por las calles del pueblo.

-Eres un aguafiestas, con tus mas de 1000 años ya te has vuelto un gruñón.

-Te das cuenta que rompiste el pacto de tus ancestros, No debiste crear otra poción de juventud para vivir otros 150 años y aun así estas tan tranquilo.

-¿Lo ves? Tu siempre tan correcto, mis ancestros dejaban de tomar la poción por que ellos ya tenían su propia descendencia y con ello creían que su trabajo en esta vida ya estaba hecho. Yo todavía espero conocer a la mujer de mis sueños y disfrutar un poco mas de la vi... - Keiya no pudo terminar la oración debido a que sus ojos vieron algo que nunca podrá olvidar, enfrente de él se encontraba la mujer más bella que él había visto sentada tomando té en una cafetería, de cabello largo, castaño claro y sedoso, ojos claros, color miel, piel blanca y hermosa, nunca en su vida había visto tal belleza, pensaba el.

-Disfrutar de la que?

-A-a-drian.

-Que sucede, Que viste?

-L-la, e-encontré

-A quien?

-A la mujer de mis sueños.

-Ah?

-Ahora vuelvo!- dijo Keiya mientras corría apuradamente

-Espera!- Grito Adrián haciendo un vano esfuerzo por detener a su amigo.

El muchacho iba tan desesperado que no se fijo en un charco de agua el cual le hizo resbalar, pero el muy hábilmente logro incorporarse dando un giro en el aire, cayendo junto a la dama que él quería conquistar.

La joven, hizo mas que sonreír ante tal agilidad y gracia que había mostrado Keiya, así que cortésmente le invito a sentarse a conversar.

Posada de La estrella del norte 10 p.m.

Adrián disfrutaba de una taza de café cuando alguien tocaba a la puerta de su habitación.

-Adelante

Entonces la puerta abrió de repente

-Lo logre Adrián, lo logre!

-Cómo te fue?

-Estas viendo a un hombre comprometido

-Que?

-Así es, Le pedí matrimonio.

-Que, Tan pronto?

-Si, estoy perdidamente enamorado...

Keiya seguía caminando, recordando los momentos en los que era feliz junto a su amada Sophie y cuando viajaba junto a su amigo Adrián, después de eso vino a su mente el día en que se casaron, en su mente se dibujo la imagen de Sophie, vestida de novia, y junto a él se encontraba Adrián, que presenciaba la boda gustosamente, la gente les aplaudía y los vitoreaba, ese fue el mejor día de su vida... Hasta que...

11 de septiembre de 1939 4:45 a.m.

-Keiya, despierta!- Gritaba Sophie, que se despertaba muy exaltada, tratando de despertar a su esposo.

-Que sucede Sophie?- Preguntaba Keiya, tallándose sus ojos.

-Escuchaste ese ruido?

-Huh, Cual?

-Fue a lo lejos, sonó como una explosión- Exclamaba Sophie mientras se asomaba a la ventana y ponía una mano en su vientre, donde llevaba al bebe que esperaban, naciera en unos cuantos meses.

-Una explosión, Estas segura?

-Si..., oh Keiya, mira eso, son aviones, hay humo a lo lejos.- Gritaba la futura madre con cara de preocupación.

-Que, Aviones?

-Oh, no Keiya, creo que los alemanes están aquí!

-Eso no puede ser, ellos estaban controlados por los ingleses y los norteamericanos-

-Keiya, vamonos de aquí, aaaaaaaaaah!.

Una fuerte explosión producida por una bomba lanzada desde un avión ocurrió a unas cuantas calles de donde se encontraba la casa del matrimonio Tempouin.

-Sophie, Estas bien?- Gritaba Keiya quien corría hacia su esposa.

-S-si estoy bien, debemos irnos Keiya, por favor.

-Claro, Ven, te ayudo a cambiarte de ropa.

Sonidos de aviones combatiendo en el aire se podían escuchar por toda la ciudad, y la joven pareja se apresuraba a empacar todas las cosas podían por huir de ahí, al salir, vieron a mucha gente correr, niños llorando, ancianos en el suelo, cansados de correr por su avanzada edad.

-Vamos Sophie, tu puedes.

-Keiya, mira!

Un avión Paso cerca de donde se encontraban Keiya y Sophie, disparando a la gente que iba corriendo. Debido a la muchedumbre que corría sin control, Keiya fue derribado, desesperadamente trataba de incorporarse para poder ver si su esposa estaba bien, mucha gente caía muerta por las ráfagas que despedía el avión, de entre todos los gritos, hubo uno el cual Keiya jamás podrá olvidar.

Su esposa, había sido alcanzada por las ráfagas del avión, y Keiya solo pudo observar como su esposa caía herida al suelo. Como pudo Keiya se incorporo y corrió hacia Sophie.

-Sophie, No, por favor no!

-K-Keiya, cre-o q-que voy a morir- Decía difícilmente da pobre mujer que yacía desangrando.

-No no digas eso por favor, vas a estar bien!- Gritaba Keiya con lagrimas en los ojos.

-K-Keiya, quiero que sepas, que nunca te voy a olvidar, siempre te... amare- Fueron las ultimas palabras de Sophie quien ya había perdido la vida.

-Noooooooooo, Malditos sean!- Gritaba furiosamente Keiya que despedía odio en sus ojos, mientras sostenía la mano de su esposa y veía a los culpables de la muerte de ella -Me las van a pagar!

De repente, de sus manos brotaba un brillo muy extraño, Keiya estaba dispuesto a terminar con los asesinos de su esposa.

-Aves negras, yo las invoco!- De sus manos, salieron bolas de fuego negras con forma de aves, las cuales fueron directamente a los aviones que sobrevolaban y se impactaron en estos, produciendo explosiones que derribaron a los aviones.

Keiya permaneció parado, junto al cuerpo de su esposa, con la vista perdida, mientras una intensa lluvia empezaba a caer, limpiando la sangre de mucha gente que yacía tiradas en la calle, una lagrima se veía recorriendo el rostro furioso del muchacho...

-Sophie, si tan solo estuvieras conmigo... -Pensaba Keiya, quien lloraba mientras caminaba en la calle oscura del pueblo debajo de una lluvia igual de intensa que la que cayo el día en que murió su esposa, se encontraba de vuelta a la realidad, una realidad que él odiaba con todo su corazón.

-Cuánto tiempo hace que lloras la muerte de tu esposa?

-Quién eres?- Preguntaba Keiya después de escuchar una extraña voz y poniéndose en guardia.

-Soy alguien muy poderoso, que te ayudara a traer de regreso a tu esposa- decía un extraño sujeto que se encontraba escondido en las sombras y que apenas y se alcanzaba a ver con ayuda de los truenos.

-Cómo dices, Deje de burlarse de mí!

-Te propongo un trato, si me ayudas, traeré de vuelta a la vida a tu esposa.

-Traer de vuelta a Sophie?...

La lluvia seguía cayendo...


	4. Tu letra podre acariciar

Sakura Card Captor

"Sinfonía de la noche"

Por: Fenrir182

Capitulo IV

"Tu letra podré acariciar"

Región de Tomoeda, Japón, 2:00 p.m.

La joven Card captor acababa de llegar de la escuela, su mirada mostraba sorpresa y emoción al encontrar una carta en el buzón de correo.

-Podrá ser?. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, siiiiiiiiiiiiii, es una carta de Shaoran! yupiiiiiiii

La pequeña niña entro corriendo a su casa topándose con su hermano

-Que es lo que te pasa monstruo?. Que te pico?- Preguntaba el muchacho a su hermana quien hizo caso omiso al comentario de este y se apresuro rápidamente a su alcoba..

-Kero, Kero, Mira, Carta de Shaoran!- Decía Sakura mientras arrojaba su mochila sobre su cama mientras Kerberos pausaba un momento el videojuego que se encontraba jugando en ese momento.

-Que es lo que te pasa, Pareces loca, solo por que ese mocoso te escribió pareciera como si te sacaras la lotería- exclamaba Kero con aire de celos. Sakura abrió la carta y se sentó frente a su escritorio, prendió la lámpara por que quería leer todo claramente letra por letra, palabra por palabra.

"Hola Sakura:

Cómo estas, Espero que bien, aquí en China todo transcurre normalmente, en la escuela todo esta tranquilamente aunque a Meiling parece dificultársele mucho las matemáticas, creo que se acostumbro mucho al profesor Terada de la escuela de Japón, por cierto, te manda saludos. Todo parece un poco aburrido desde que capturaste y transformaste todas las cartas Clow, no crees, Espero que te encuentres bien, por favor saluda de mi parte a Daidouji y a todos en la escuela, espero que ese muñeco de felpa no te cause problemas, con lo glotón que es. Bueno, espero verte pronto

Te quiere: Shaoran

PD. Espero que escribas pronto y gracias por ese relicario, me gusto mucho"

-Ueeeeee, que tierno es!- Decía Sakura mientras Corría de un lado a otro llena de emoción.

-Tierno, Pero si me dijo que era un muñeco de felpa, ya vera ese mocoso cuando lo vea, le daré un golpe y luego otro- Gritaba Kero mientras hacia movimientos de box.

-Uh, Que es eso?- Sakura observo otro papel dentro del sobre de la carta de Shaoran.

-Parece otra carta, debe ser de la chiquilla.

-Sí, Es de Meiling!

"Hola Kinomoto:

¿Cómo has estado, Yo sé que debes extrañarme mucho y también a Shaoran, sabes, El se la pasa callado y pensativo, debe ser por que siempre piensa en ti, sus hermanas piensan que esta enfermo y a cada rato le pregunta cuando van a ir a visitarlas tu, Daidouji, tu hermano y el otro muchacho. Yo sé que no tienes tiempo para venir, pero escríbele mas seguido a Shaoran, esta muy triste sin ti, y va siendo hora de que seas menos tímida con el no crees, Espero que nos escribas pronto y si se puede visítanos.

Atte.

Meiling"

Sakura termino de leer esta y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, el saber que Shaoran ha pensado todo el tiempo en ella, le da pena el recordar como antes Shaoran la veía con desconfianza y cierto rencor, después fueron haciéndose mas amigos, pero ella nunca imagino que ese niño chino se enamoraría de ella y que el también llegara a significar tanto para ella, nunca había sentido este sentimiento, era un sentimiento diferente al que llego a sentir por Yukito, este era mas intenso, pero a ella le daba pena decirle a Shaoran que le amaba, solo se habían dicho que se gustaban, pero nunca se habían dicho un "Te amo" o un "Te quiero".

-Qué dice la carta, es de la chiquilla?- preguntaba Kero impacientemente- Dice algo sobre mí?

-Si, es de Meiling, y no dice nada sobre ti- respondía Sakura con un aire de melancolía.

-Cómo es que no me nombra? A mí! Al gran Kerberos, guardián de las cartas Clow, No te parece eso una falta de respeto Sakura?- gritaba Kero desesperadamente al darse cuenta de que Sakura se había ido- Sakura?.

Sakura había salido a dar un paseo, su mente estaba dando vueltas, solo podía pensar en Shaoran, recordaba la primera vez que le ayudo a capturar una carta Clow, recordaba como la felicito cuando capturo todas las cartas Clow, recordó cuando lo despidió en el aeropuerto y cuando protagonizaron aquella obra en la escuela en la que al fin él fue el príncipe y ella su princesa.

-Shaoran- Pensaba Sakura- Volveré algún día a verte, quisiera que estuvieras aquí, me haces falta, quisiera poder decirte lo que siento por ti, lo que en realidad siento por ti, no solo me gustas, te amo...

De pronto...

-Que fue eso, Pude sentir una presencia mágica muy poderosa, allá..., por los árboles, debo ir a ver!- Rápidamente Sakura se apresuro a entrar entre los árboles y buscar a la persona que generaba esa presencia.

Sakura busco por todos lado y no encontraba nada hasta que...

-Que fue eso, Quién esta ahí?. Pero si eres tu... - Saura observo a una persona muy semejante al niño que apareció en sus sueños.

Sakura observo perpleja a la persona, tenia un aspecto serio, no había duda, era idéntico a aquel niño, solo que este se veía con apariencia de un joven de unos 18 o 19 años, Sakura intento hablarle pero el muchacho desapareció, al igual que su presencia mágica.

-A donde se fue, desapareció como de repente sin que pudiera hablarle...

-El mal se acerca, prepárate...

-¿Qué, Que fue eso, Sonó como una voz, dijo que el mal se acerca, que significara eso?

-Sakura!

-Tomoyo, eres tu?

-Si, estoy aquí.

-Tomoyo, que haces aquí?

-Vine por que me llego una carta de Meiling y te llame pero Kero me dijo que saliste y supuse que vendrías aquí.

-Si, vine a caminar un poco y a pensar.

-Viniste a pensar en el joven Li verdad?- preguntaba Tomoyo sonrientemente

-Ah, bueno este yo- Sakura contestaba sonrojada

-Es tan hermoso ver como te sonrojas al escuchar el nombre de la persona a quien más quieres- Decía Tomoyo vivazmente

-Jejejejeje

-Bueno Sakurita, que te parece si vamos a comprar un helado

-Muy bien, se me antojo uno de fresa

-Muy bien vamos

Sakura y Tomoyo fueron corriendo a la tienda de Helados cercana, pero no se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observadas por alguien mas desde lo alto de la copa de un árbol...

-Así que esa es la niña que tiene la llave- decía aquella figura oscura- quitársela será muy sencillo. Sophie, pronto estaremos juntos, te lo prometo...


	5. Se me olvido todo al verte

Sakura Card Captor

"Sinfonía de la noche"

Por: Fenrir182

Capitulo V

"Se me olvidó todo al verte"

Región de Tomoeda, Japón, 3:00 p.m.

Sakura se encontraba descansando placidamente en su cuarto mientras veía el televisor un tanto aburrida mientras Kero saboreaba un pudín de chocolate placidamente desde la ventana.

-Kero, podrías hacer menos ruido al comer, Te vas a atragantar si comes tan rápido.

-mmm, es que este pudín esta delicioso!- respondía Kero con toda la boca batida de chocolate.

-Creo que debo decirle a Tomoyo que deje de mandarte tantos postres...

-Si le dice eso mmmñam..., no te lo perdonare.

-Ay Kero, tu no tienes Remedio- Suspiraba Sakura con aire de resignación cuando de pronto sonó su teléfono celular.

Beeeeep beeeeep beeeeep!

-Diga, Ah eres tu Tomoyo, si, aja, sí, Me encantaría ir al cine, nos vemos en media hora en el parque, esta bien, Bye.

-Vas a salir Sakura?- preguntaba Kerberos.

-Si, Tomoyo me invito al cine, dijo que hoy estrenan una nueva película.

-De casualidad no es esa que están anunciando?- Preguntaba Kero mientras señalaba la televisión.

-Aaaaah?- Sakura quedo aterrada, ya que el anuncio de televisión decía que la película era de terror, en el cual un asesino usaba una mascara blanca con expresión de grito y una gran capucha negra- Tomoyo debe estar bromeando, estoy segura que esa no es la película a la que se refería, ella sabe que odio ese tipo de películas- Decía Sakura mientras unas lagrimas de miedo salían de sus ojos.

En el camino al parque Sakura iba temblando, pensando en por que Tomoyo la invitaba a ver semejante película. Sakura llego al parque presa de nervios, ya que el anuncio la mortifico mucho, volteaba para todos lados buscando a su amiga, pero cada persona que veía se le venia a lamente la imagen del asesino de la película. Sakura estaba decidida, no iba a ver esa película, se iría a su casa, pero justo cuando dio media vuelta hacia su casa Sakura choca con una persona de frente aunque no perdió el equilibrio el choque la hizo dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Disculpe, no fue mi intención- Se disculpaba Sakura con una pequeña reverencia.

-Sakura, tu siempre tan distraída- contestaba la otra persona quien tenia una voz muy familiar para Sakura.

-Yukito, Eres tu!

-A quien estas esperando aquí, Te ves un poco nerviosa, es que acaso ese niño de Hong Kong ve a venir?- Preguntaba Yukito con una amable sonrisa.

-Ah, no, no, es que Tomoyo y yo nos quedamos de ver aquí- contestaba Sakura nerviosamente y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ah, ya veo, yo me dirijo a mi trabajo, tal vez vayamos para al mismo camino, a donde van a ir?- Preguntaba Yukito

-Íbamos a ir al cine- contestaba Sakura

-Que coincidencia, ahí es donde hoy comienzo en mi nuevo empleo como encargado de la fuente de sodas, también Touya trabaja ahí.

-Oh entonces si por el mismo camino, mira, Ahí viene Tomoyo, por que no nos vamos juntos?- Decía Sakura mientras Tomoyo se acercaba a los 2 campantemente, como siempre con una gran sonrisa al ver a su amiga Sakura.

-Me parece bien.

-Disculpa el retraso- Exclamaba Tomoyo

-No hay cuidado, ya podemos irnos.

En el camino Sakura iba agarrada del brazo de Yukito, ella sentía tanta seguridad a su lado, que se le olvido por un momento la imagen del asesino enmascarado, pero ella ya no veía con ojos de amor a Yukito, lo veía como un hermano mayor al que quería mucho, además Yue era parte de él, tal vez por eso siente tanta seguridad al estar a su lado.

Ya en el cine Sakura y Tomoyo se despidieron de Yukito, el cual fue a ponerse su uniforme de trabajo, mientras Tomoyo fue a comprar los boletos. Sakura estaba ya más tranquila, cuando su mirada quedo perdida al ver él fiche de la película de terror que vio anunciada en la tele, Sakura asustada dio unos pasos para atrás cuando de repente sintió que alguien ponía su mano en su hombro, asustada, giro su cabeza para ver de quien era esa mano.

-Si camina hacia atrás vas a aplastar ala gente, monstruo.

-Ah, Hermano.

-Que haces aquí?- preguntaba Toya

-Ah, es que Tomoyo y yo vinimos a ver una película.

-Sakura, ya tengo los boletos, vamos!- gritaba Tomoyo a unos cuantos metros.

-Ya voy, Nos vemos después hermano.

Sakura corrió hacia Tomoyo, pensando nerviosamente en la película que iban a ver.

-Tomoyo

-Si Sakura?

Sobre la película que vamos a ver, no me digas que es de terror, por que yo no pienso entrar a verla

-Sakura, como puedes pensar en que yo te invitaría a ver ese tipo de películas, A mí no me gustan y sé que a ti te asustan demasiado.

-Que alivio...

Sakura y Tomoyo entraron a la sala de exhibición, la película no era para nada de terror, era una película romántica, sobre una pareja de adolescentes que se tuvieron que separarse, debido a que la chica tenia que mudarse a otro país, entonces el joven nunca se dio por vencido y le juro que nunca la olvidaría y que estaba seguro que se volverían a ver y que estarían juntos para siempre.

Al terminar la película Sakura y Tomoyo salieron de la sala, muy contentas, debido a que la película les gusto mucho, Sakura pensaba en que aquella película se parecía un poco a la situación entre ella y Shaoran, esperaba que ellos terminaran tan bien como en la película, aunque ellos aun no habían iniciado una relación de noviazgo siquiera.

-Te gusto la película Sakura?

-Si, mucho estaba muy nerviosa por que pensé que veríamos una película de te... aaaah.

-Sakura tembló una vez mas de miedo, al ver a un hombre disfrazado como el asesino de la otra película, obviamente era un hombre contratado por el cine para la premier de ese filme pero Sakura no lo sabia y echo a correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta que una vez mas se tropieza con otra persona...

-Perdone, no fue mi intención- Decía Sakura con los ojos cerrados

-Sakura, eres tu?

-Shaoran!- gritaba Sakura llena de sorpresa.

El corazón de los dos latía rápidamente, no podían ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía por haberse reencontrado, Sakura olvido completamente que hace un momento estaba llena de pánico, mientras veía fijamente a los ojos de Shaoran, el cual no podía formula ni una sola palabra.

-Sakura, que te paso, Ah pero si eres tu Li, no sabíamos que estabas aquí en Japón- Decía Tomoyo vivazmente.

-Ah, bueno, este, yo, acabo de llegar hace un momento, les hable a sus casas pero me dijeron que estarían aquí en el cine.

-Bueno, que les parece si vamos un momento al parque antes de que se oscurezca mas- propuso Tomoyo mientras los 2 chicos solo asentían con la cabeza. En el camino al parque Sakura y Shaoran no se atrevían a hablar ni siquiera una sola palabra mientras Tomoyo sonreía cándidamente. Iban muy tranquilos sin saber que en el callejón que estaba atrás del edificio del cine ocurría algo muy extraño.

-Ah, cuanto calor, este disfraz me esta matando- Decía un hombre mientras se quitaba una mascara de la cara junto con una capucha.

-Si quiere yo tomare su lugar- Contesto un tipo desde las sombras al momento en que le atestaba un golpe en la cabeza del señor.

Ya en el parque Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran se sentaban en una de las bancas.

-No les apetece un helado, Ahora mismo los traigo- Dijo Tomoyo mientras se retiraba rápidamente sin permitir pronunciar una palabra a Sakura y a Shaoran. Ambos se quedaron callados un momento sin saber que decir, hasta que Sakura se atrevió a romper con el silencio.

-Que fue lo que te trajo a Japón Shaoran?- Preguntaba Sakura tímidamente sin atreverse a ver al muchacho.

-Este, yo, mi Madre me envió por un encargo, nada especial- Contestaba Shaoran nerviosamente mientras pensaba para si mismo que no debía contarle nada a Sakura sobre el sueño que tuvo para no perturbarla

-Sakuraaaaaa!- un grito se escucho a lo lejos, era Tomoyo que se encontraba en problemas.

-Tomoyo!. Gritaba Sakura mientras corría junto a Shaoran- Ah, no puede ser, quien eres tu?

Tomoyo se encontraba en el suelo a los pies de un hombre vestido como el asesino de la película que tanto temía Sakura.

-Vine aquí por que quiero que me entreguen la llave del templo de los dioses.

-No sé de que estas hablando- gritaba Sakura al momento en que sacaba su báculo y Shaoran desenvainaba su espada..

-Entonces los obligare a que me digan!- Gritaba el extraño tipo apuntando una daga hacia Tomoyo cuando...

-Lightning Vortex!- una voz se escucho fuertemente mientas una esfera de luz azul impactaba en el maligno sujeto haciéndolo retroceder unos paso hacia atrás.

-Que fue eso?- preguntaba enfurecido el asesino enmascarado.

-Mi nombre es Alucard, y no permitiré que cumplas con tu maligna misión...

-A-lucard?- Pensaba Sakura conmocionada por tal impresión...


	6. Sombra a la luz de la luna

Sakura Card Captor

"Sinfonía de la noche"

Por: Fenrir182

Capitulo VI

"Sombra a la luz de la Luna"

Las farolas del parque comenzaban a encenderse ya que el sol se ocultaba rápidamente, cediéndole el paso a la luz plateada que desprendía la luna llena...

-A-lucard?- Sakura estaba en shock, ya que muchas imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, recordaba al niño de sus sueños, como se encontraba sufriendo al ver a su mama siendo golpeada por una masa de gente furiosa, recordaba cuando lo vio en el parque un día antes.

-No puede ser- pensaba el maligno enmascarado- Pero si es Adrián, que diablos hace aquí?

-No dejare que te lleves a la portadora de la llave del templo- gritaba el que hacia llamarse Alucard- Regresa por donde viniste demonio!.

Al decir eso Alucard dio un gran salto sobrehumano sobre el ser maligno, este al darse media vuelta para poder pelear contra su adversario recibió un rápido ataque de espada que apenas puso esquivar. El movimiento de espada de Alucard solo alcanzó a partir por la mitad la mascara, descubriendo el rostro de alguien familiar para él...

-Pero si eres tu!- decía Alucard en tono sorprendido al momento en que el ahora desenmascarado sujeto se trataba de cubrir el rostro con las mangas del disfraz- por que quieres a la portadora de la llave?

El ser maligno no dijo nada, dio un gran salto mortal hacia atrás haciendo un movimiento con las manos, y huyendo rápidamente por las copas de los árboles.

-Espera!. grito Alucard- pero al momento en que Alucard quiso ir tras el sujeto, una mano salió del suelo tomándolo de la pierna y con ella varios seres humanoides hechos de arcilla rodearon a Alucard

Sakura aun estaba en shock al igual que Shaoran quien recordaba también el sueño que tuvo, entre su asombro Sakura reacciono y trato de ir con Tomoyo, pero una de las figuras de arcilla le impidió el paso. El monstruo soltó un ataque hacia Sakura, pero hábilmente Shaoran llego a su rescate empujando a Sakura pero recibiendo el golpe de lleno en su estomago, lanzándole por los aires.

-Shaoran!- grito Sakura- al momento en que sacaba una de sus cartas y la lanzaba al aire rápidamente golpeándola con su báculo- Salto!- gritaba Sakura dando un gran brinco y tirando en el aire otra carta- Espada!- con un gran movimiento de espada Sakura partió a la mitad al hombre de arcilla, después de tal ataque Sakura fue corriendo al lado de Shaoran al igual que Tomoyo.

-Estas bien?-preguntaba Sakura

-Auch, si, estoy bien- Contestaba Shaoran mientras se tomaba él estomago con signos de dolor.

-Sakura mira!- grito Tomoyo señalando a Alucard quien combatía ferozmente con mas seres de arcilla, sus movimientos era muy rápidos, casi imperceptibles para el ojo humano. Al ver que eran demasiados enemigos Alucard hizo un rápido movimiento de manos y desapareció su espada en el aire.

-Soul Steal!- grito Alucard y una luz cegadora salió de su mano haciendo explotar a los monstruos de arcilla, brotando de estos unas esferas de luz que fueron después absorbidas por el cuerpo de Alucard.

Shaoran se incorporo rápidamente del piso en posición de batalla, su mirada mostraba desconfianza hacia Alucard.

-Que es lo que quieres, Por que has venido?- pregunto Shaoran. Alucard no hizo un solo movimiento, se quedo parado viendo hacia los 3 chicos, su cara tenia un aire de melancolía y tristeza que de cierto modo llamo la atención de Sakura.

-Respóndeme!- grito Shaoran, pero Alucard no contesto- Si no vas a contestarme te haré hablar- Shaoran saco su espada para invocar un hechizo- Dios del trueno ven a mí!.

-Pero que?- Shaoran quedo pasmado, el ataque de sus rayos estaba apunto de impactar sobre Alucard pero este se desvaneció en una especie de niebla.

-Pronto tendrán respuestas... - La voz de Alucard se escuchaba un poco distante mientras la niebla se desvanecía.

-Alucard... - murmuraba Sakura en silencio.

Un poco mas tarde ese mismo día, Sakura se encontraba ya en su casa, acababa de despedirse de Tomoyo y de Shaoran quienes se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

-Y dices que ese tipo les ayudo contra el ser maligno?- preguntaba Kero

Si, su nombre era Alucard

-Alucard?- grito Kero asombrado.

-Si, sucede algo, Lo conoces?- preguntaba Sakura.

-No, nada- contestaba Kero dándole la espalda a Sakura en tono nervioso.

-Crees que debería llamar a Erial para informarle?- preguntaba Sakura

-Yo creo que es lo mejor, tal vez él nos diga que hacer.

-Muy bien, le hablare desde mi teléfono celular, Tomoyo me dijo que quería hablarle alguna vez a Eriol lo hiciera desde ahí y que no me preocupara por el costo de la llamada.

-Entonces llámale y cuéntale todo.

Sakura marco él numero de Eriol mientras esperaba a que le contestara alguien, en la mansión en Londres donde habita Eriol junto con la profesora Mizuki, Rubí moon y Spinel sun el teléfono sonaba pero nadie lo contestaba, el lugar parecía zona de guerra ya que los muebles estaban tirados por todos lados, era un desorden, lo mas terrible era que debajo de un librero yacía el cuerpo de una mujer inconsciente...

En otro lado del mundo...

-Lograste conseguirla Keiya?- preguntaba una voz rasposa

-No, tuve un inconveniente

-Inconveniente, Parece que no quieres volver a ver a Sophie- decía molesto el hombre de la voz rasposa que se ocultaba entre las sombras.

-No te equivoques, juro que la traeré contestaba Keiya un poco preocupado.

-Eso espero- contestaba la sombra con un leve tono de dolor.

-Dime una cosa, por que necesitas mi ayuda para obtener la llave, No eres demasiado poderoso ahora para obtenerla por ti mismo?- interrogaba Keiya

-Lo que pasa es que aun no tengo todo mi poder, además gaste mi energía peleando con un sujeto muy poderoso pero al que pude derrotar.

-Sujeto poderoso?- preguntaba Keiya

-Así es, velo por ti mismo, retira aquella manta que ves allá- decía la sombra señalando un bulto ubicado en un rincón de la oscura habitación en la que se encontraban un bulto cubierto por una manta.

Keiya camino hacia la manta y la tomo con la mano descubriendo su contenido...

-P-pero, quienes son estas personas?- preguntaba azorado Keiya

-El niño que ves ahí es la reencarnación de un mago muy poderoso, el mago Clow para ser exactos y las 2 criaturas que ves ahí fueron creadas por él, tuve que encerrarlos con el hechizo de la coraza de amatista por que supuse que serian un obstáculo en mis planes.

Keiya no podía disimular su cara de asombro al ver a las 3 figuras encerradas dentro de una especie de sarcófago de rubí rojizo, una de las figuras era un niño de anteojos y una muchacha con alas de mariposa, además de una criatura semejante a un puma.

-Asombrado Keiya, hahahahahaha- La sombra reía escalofriantemente mientras Keiya trataba de ocultar su temor y se preguntaba a sí mismo si estaba haciendo lo correcto, aunque su amor por Sophie y la esperanza de volverla a verla era lo que lo mantenía ayudando al poderoso ser maligno...


	7. Soledad

Sakura Card Captor

"Sinfonía de la noche"

Por: Fenrir182

Capitulo VII

"Soledad"

-Alucard?- pensaba Sakura quien no podía dormir por mas que tratara- Su rostro, era igual al del niño que soñé, pero, el niño se llamaba Adrián y el muchacho de ayer dijo llamarse Alucard, quien será, Deben ser la misma persona, no hay duda.

Sakura no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que acababa de suceder, temía que el tipo enmascarado regresara y no sabia que era lo que quería de ella, Alucard dijo algo de una llave, pero ella no sabia a que se refería, además no sabia tampoco quien era Alucard y por que les ayudo.

-Por que habrán aparecido estos dos individuos, Quién será Alucard, su expresión, esa expresión de tristeza y furia a la vez, no sé por que no puedo quitármela de la cabeza, pareciera como si por dentro estuviera sufriendo mucho- Pensaba Sakura mientras daba un gran suspiro- Mañana por la mañana se va Shaoran, que lastima, no tuvimos tiempo de hablar, ni siquiera podré irlo a despedir al aeropuerto, hoy mas que nunca lo necesito...

En un lugar muy cercano, un muchachito no podía dormir tampoco...

-Quisiera no tener que regresar a Hong Kong, pero si no regreso me atrasaré en la escuela, no sé si deba regresar, no, tengo que quedarme a ayudar a Sakura en esto, no puedo dejar que algo le suceda, si algo le sucede yo... - El joven mago sintió la presencia de algo, y de inmediatamente se puso en guardia, mientras incrédulo veía que alguien se encontraba en la esquina de su alcoba, oculto entre las sombras- Quien eres, Sal de las sombras!

La oscura figura no se movió, permaneció quieta en todo momento. Shaoran rápidamente saco su espada y se disponía a atacar cuando...

-Dios del trueno, ven a mí- Shaoran invoco su hechizo pero la figura rápidamente lanzo una especie de sello mágico que al tocar el cuerpo del muchacho lo inmovilizo, dejando caer este su espada al suelo- Que es esto, Que es lo que quieres?

-Tu nos serás muy útil para encontrar las gemas mágicas y apoderarnos de la portadora de la gran llave- Una luz ilumino todo el cuarto y al disiparse esta, la figura ya no se encontraba ahí y Shaoran sintió un dolor punzante en el corazón llevándose la mano al pecho.

-Pero que fue eso, Que me hizo esa criatura...?- Shaoran no pudo mantenerse de pie y cayo inconsciente en el suelo de su habitación...

Al otro día...

Sakura llego como de costumbre patinando a la escuela, pero esta vez a diferencia de otros días llegaba sola y un poco decaída.

-Sakura, sucede algo, Por que no llegaste acompañada de tu hermano y del joven Yukito?- preguntaba Tomoyo preocupada.

-Ah, lo que sucede es que no pude dormir muy bien y me desperté un poco tarde- contestaba Sakura con tono cansado mientras se encaminaba lentamente hacia el salón de clases.

-Sakura, amiga mía, que será lo que te sucede?- pensaba Tomoyo mientras veía a Sakura alejarse lentamente- Siempre vienes de buen humor, aunque se te haga tarde haces lo posible por poder alcanzar a tu hermano y al joven Yukito, espero poder averiguar lo que te sucede y poder ayudarte.

Tomoyo tristemente se dirigió también a su salón de clases, el día escolar paso sin mas ni más y Tomoyo aun se encontraba muy mortificada por saber que es lo que le sucedía a su querida amiga.

Al salir de la escuela ambas amigas iban muy calladas, hasta que Tomoyo logro armarse de valor para romper el silencio.

-El joven Li regresa hoy a Hong Kong verdad?

-Sí- Contestaba un poco cortante Sakura.

-No iras a despedirlo?

-A esta hora ya debió haber tomado el avión, bueno, nos vemos mañana... -Sakura se alejaba con pasos ligeros y lentos mientras Tomoyo la observaba tristemente... Al llegar a su mansión, Tomoyo fue recibida por su Madre, Sonomi, quien se encontraba muy apurada.

-Tomoyo, que bueno que llegas, tengo que irme hija, tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios, espero que no te importe quedarte sola en casa con la servidumbre.

-No, para nada mama- Contestaba Tomoyo sin cambiar su animo decaído.

-Bueno, cielo, nos vemos, regreso en unos días, adiós- Sonomi dio un pequeño abrazo a Tomoyo mientras leía unos papeles de su trabajo, por lo cual no presto atención a la actitud triste de su hija.

Tomoyo tristemente se dirigió a su cuarto, se sentía sola, demasiado sola, nunca en su vida había sentido tan horrible sentimiento, siempre creyó que Sakura estaría a su lado...

En otro lugar...

Sakura estaba también muy decaída en su cuarto recostada en su cama, cuando de pronto su celular suena y Sakura contesta.

-Diga?

-A eres tu Shaoran, vas camino a Hong Kong?- A diferencia de otras veces Sakura no contesto la llamada de Shaoran con gran animo como era costumbre- Sigues aquí, Quieres verme en el parque a las 6:00, Esta bien, ahí estaré.

Sakura colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a hacer sus deberes, pensando en la razón por la cual Shaoran no regreso a su casa y la cito en el parque.

-Quién era, Sakura?- preguntaba Kero mientras como de costumbre se encontraba perdido jugando videojuegos.

-Era Shaoran- Contesto Sakura sin mucho ímpetu, cosa que Kero detecto.

-Te sucede algo Sakurita?

-No no es nada, estoy bien- contestaba Sakura con una sonrisa fingida, mientras dentro de ella se encontraba preocupada por muchas cosas, como él por que Shaoran no regreso a su casa, la aparición del maléfico ser y de Alucard, este ultimo le intrigaba mucho por los sueños que tuvo de el y por la expresión de su cara.

Como pudo Sakura termino sus deberes y se fijo en la hora del reloj, eran ya las 5:30, así que se dispuso a arreglarse para su cita con Shaoran, sin mas ni más la pequeña card captor se encamino al parque sin ni siquiera decirle nada a Kero, pero este quedo muy inquieto por la actitud de Sakura, así que la siguió sin hacer ruido.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Daidouji...

-Tengo que hablarle a Sakura, tengo que saber que es lo que sucede, tal vez fue por la aparición de esos 2 sujetos, pero nunca antes la vi así, ni siquiera cuando Eriol causaba aquellos sucesos extraños, le hablare ahora mismo- Tomoyo tomo su celular y marco al teléfono de Sakura, nadie contesto, así que marco al teléfono de la casa y afín obtuvo respuesta.

-Residencia Kinomoto- era la voz de Touya.

-Si, disculpe se encuentra Sakura, De parte de Tomoyo.

-El monstruo salió hace unos minutos sin decir nada tal vez fue a tu casa o al parque.

-Muy bien, gracias- Tomoyo colgó y sintió un mal presentimiento, así que se dirigió al parque a buscar a su amiga.

Sakura llego al parque puntualmente, Shaoran ya se encontraba ahí.

-Que sucede Shaoran?

-Hola, disculpa que te haya hecho venir.- Shaoran tenia la mano sobre su pecho, el dolor había diminuido pero aun seguía ahí.

-No importa, que era lo que me querías decir?

Shaoran contó su experiencia a Sakura mientras esta escuchaba atentamente y su preocupación fue aumentando.

-Y dices que esa figura desapareció, Aun te duele el pecho?

-Si, ya no me duele tanto pero siento un pequeño dolor punzante.

-Sakura!- una voz a lo lejos llamo a la pequeña card captor.

-Tomoyo- contesto Sakura al ver a su amiga corriendo hacia ellos desde el otro lado del parque cuando...

-aaaaah!- un grito de terror salió de la boca de Tomoyo al verse atrapada por una especie de esqueletos en forma de gárgola que la elevaban por los cielos.

-Tomoyo!- Sakura corrió hacia su amiga invocando a su báculo mágico, estaba a punto de invocar a la carta vuelo cuando unas bolas de fuego fueron a impactar a las temibles gárgolas y haciendo caer desde lo alto a Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo, Viento!- Sakura hizo que la carta viento amortiguara la caída de su amiga, la cual por el susto se encontraba desmayada.

-Esta bien tu amiga?- preguntaba Alucard, quien fue el autor de aquel ataque que destruyo a esas gárgolas.

-Si- contesto Sakura con cierto temor, mientras sujetaba a Tomoyo inconsciente.

-Muy bien, así que están todos reunidos- decía un ser enmascarado vestido todo de negro mientras les aplaudía desde lo alto de la copa de un árbol.

-Quién eres, Pregunto Alucard mientras se ponía en guardia.

-Mi nombre no importa, lo que importa es que me llevare conmigo a la portadora de la llave del templo de los dioses.

-Primero tendrás que vencerme- contesto Alucard un poco enfurecido.

-Ah, yo no seré su rival, su rival esta justo debajo de mí, jajaja.

Los ojos de Sakura no lo podían creer, era Shaoran el que se encontraba debajo de el mientras se apretaba el pecho de dolor con todas sus fuerzas y su cara mostraba demasiada furia y maldad.

-Shaoran... -decía Sakura con mucho miedo...


	8. Sinfonia amarga

Sakura Card Captor

"Sinfonía de la noche"  
Por: Fenrir182

Capitulo VIII  
"Sinfonía Amarga"

Sakura no podía creerlo, la persona con la que había pasado varias aventuras, con la que compartió varios momentos en su vida y a la que ahora se ha ganado un lugar muy importante en su corazón se encontraba en apuros debido aun ser maligno.

-Sha... Shaoran, Que te sucede, Háblame- gritaba Sakura desesperadamente mientras sujetaba a su amiga Tomoyo, quien se encontraba inconsciente.

-El no puede escucharte, el ahora se encuentra bajo el hechizo de la semilla de la maldad, ahora solo obedece las ordenes del gran señor de la maldad a quien yo también sirvo.- decía la figura enmascarada desde lo alto del árbol.

-Keiya, Sé que eres tu, por que haces esto?- preguntaba Alucard al ser maligno.

-Así que ya sabes quien soy yo, Adrián, será mejor que no intervengas en esto, no me gustaría pelear con un viejo amigo, pero si insistes lo pagaras muy caro.- contestaba el ser maligno mientras se quitaba su disfraz, debajo de él había un muchacho de unos 20 o 22 años de cabello largo en forma de cola de caballo vestido con un traje y corbata negros.

-Quién eres tu, Por que le haces eso a Shaoran, Que es lo que quieres?- preguntaba Sakura quien ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-Mi nombre es Keiya Tempouin, el maestro creyó que seria buena idea controlar a este chico que tiene gran potencial en cuanto a poder mágico se refiere y lo que quiero es que me entreguen a la portadora de la llave de los dioses o esta mascotita sufrirá también- Keiya contesto fríamente a Sakura sin perder la compostura.

-Kero, Déjalo en paz!.

-Ah, como lo pensé, esta criatura es amiga tuya, lo encontré espiando detrás de los arbustos mientras combatían con las gárgolas, así que lo encerré en esta coraza de amatista.- Keiya mostraba a Sakura que también tenia prisionero a Kero, el cual se encontraba encerrado dentro de una especie de diamante rojo.

-Maldición,- Alucard se preparaba para atacar pero...

-No, no, no, yo no haría eso si fuera tu, si tratas de atacarme Adrián esta criaturita morirá- Keiya amenazaba a Alucard mientras con una mano apuntaba una especie de daga de luz hacia el cristal donde se encontraba Kero.

De pronto, una especie de flecha de luz rozo la mano de Keiya logrando soltara a Kero mientras este caí al suelo rompiéndose el cristal rojo y volando hacia donde se encontraba Sakura.

-Pero que fue eso?- se preguntaba Keiya aturdido por ese ataque.

-Retrocede ser maligno- Una voz se escucho- Si le haces daño a uno de mis amigos te las veras conmigo.

-Quién eres, Muéstrate donde quiera que estés- decía Keiya quien volteaba para todos lados.

-Yo soy el juez Yue, y soy uno de los guardianes de las cartas Clow y de nuestra maestra Sakura.- Contestaba Yue mientras descendía del cielo.

-Muchas gracias Yue- decía Kero mientras se convertía en su verdadera forma de Kerberos- Ahora estoy mucho mejor.

-No hay por que Kerberos. Sakura, dime que es lo que esta pasando, Quiénes son estos dos tipos y que le han hecho a aquel niño?.- preguntaba Yue.

-Yue, que bueno que llegas, aquel sujeto se dice llamar Keiya, esta controlando a Shaoran con su poder maligno y dice que viene por la portadora de la llave del templo de los dioses- decía desesperadamente Sakura.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, debemos acabar con Keiya antes de que algo peor pase- decía Alucard.

-Y tu quien diablos eres y por que nos estas dando ordenes?- preguntaba Yue enfurecido mientras apuntaba con su arco y flecha hacia Alucard.

-Ya basta de charlas, Niño a ellos, también ustedes vengan aquí oh! sirvientes de la oscuridad, acaben con ellos. -gritaba Keiya al momento en que aparecían varios seres monstruosos, reptiles humanoides y calaveras armadas con espadas y escudos, además de un enfurecido Shaoran que estaba fuera de si.

-Yo me encargare de Keiya, alguno de ustedes trate de distraer al muchacho mientras los demás encárguense de los demonios.- decía Alucard mientras daba un gran salto tratando en enfrentarse a Keiya mientras este huía saltando entre los árboles.

-Pero quien te has creído?- exclamaba Yue cuando fue interrumpido por Kero.

-Calma Yue, hagamos lo que él dijo, nosotros dos nos encargaremos de los monstruos, Sakura, tu distrae al mocoso y trata de volverlo a la normalidad.

-Esta bien, pero antes llevare a Tomoyo a un lugar mas seguro- contesto Sakura mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-Vamos Yue.

-Esta bien.

La batalla había empezado Kero volaba y lanzaba bolas de fuego a aquellos seres reptiloides quienes también escupían fuego mientras Yue con sus flechas de luz acababa con las calaveras armadas pero cada vez aparecían mas y más enemigos, mientras tanto Sakura coloco a Tomoyo lejos de la batalla.

-Espero que estés a salvo aquí, ahora debo tratar de que Shaoran vuelva a la normalidad.- Sakura giro la cabeza y vio tristemente como Shaoran estaba ahí esperando oponente, sus ojos expresaban, se había tornado de un color rojo, su rostro estaba deformado debido a una expresión de furia que daba a notar mientras apretaba los dientes fuertemente, era como si se hubiera transformado en un demonio ya que sus manos se habían convertido en garras y en su boca se divisaban unos grandes colmillos.

-Sakura, rápido encárgate del mocoso!- gritaba Kero desesperado mientras se enfrentaba a los reptiles humanoides.

-Si, allá voy!- Sakura corría mientras al mismo tiempo lanzaba 2 de sus cartas, Salto, Veloz! Ayúdenme a distraer a Shaoran y volverlo a la normalidad, Libérate!.

Sakura se coloco frente a Shaoran mientras este preparaba su ataque.

-Por favor Shaoran vuelve a la normalidad- pensaba Sakura, cuando de pronto Shaoran la ataco tratando de rasgarla en pedazos con sus garras, Sakura apenas y esquivo el ataque saltando gracias a la ayuda de las dos cartas, mientras Shaoran la perseguía ferozmente, Sakura brincaba con rapidez y agilidad por todos lados esquivando sus ataques pero nunca tratando de atacarlo- Tengo que distraerlo hasta encontrar la forma de volverlo a la normalidad, espero que aquel sujeto llamado Alucard sepa como...

En otro lado del bosque, Alucard buscaba a Keiya por todos lados.

-Keiya, sal donde quiera que estés!- Gritaba Alucard

-Por que tuviste que intervenir, Que es lo que haces aquí?- preguntaba Keiya quien se encontraba recargado en un árbol con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Debo proteger a la portadora de la llave, le prometí a mi madre proteger a la humanidad de todo aquel ser malvado, además también lo hago en venganza, sé quien esta detrás de todo esto, el mismo ser que mato a Maria, y nunca se lo perdonare, lo que no entiendo es por que te haz unido a él- dijo Alucard en tono desafiante.

-Al parecer tenemos razones semejantes, lo hago por venganza, venganza hacia aquella humanidad que tu defiendes, la humanidad a la que tu también deberías odiar por que ellos te arrebataron a tu madre y te hicieron matar a tu padre, la misma humanidad que me quito a lo que más he querido en mi vida- clamo furioso Keiya mientras apretaba su puño con furia.

-Te refieres a Sophie?- Pregunto Alucard.

-Así es, ellos, los humanos me quitaron a mi amada y quiero que paguen por ello, además si consigo la llave y las gemas sagradas podré reunirme de nuevo con Sophie y seremos felices- Gritaba Keiya mientras golpeaba el árbol donde se encontraba dejando una gran marca de su puño.

-No te importa que el mundo vaya a caer en manos de ese ser maligno?- preguntaba Alucard sin perder la compostura.

-No, en absoluto, cuando este con Sophie los dos nos iremos a un lugar lejano y nos mantendremos al margen de este mundo corrupto- dijo Keiya con una sonrisa maliciosa y casi enfermiza.

-Eso si yo lo permito, Veo que estas cegado por la ilusión de reunirte con tu esposa pero no tengo mas remedio que enfrentarme a ti aunque hayamos sido aliados y amigos en el pasado- Alucard estaba listo para atacar sin importar la amistad que había tenido con Keiya pero este no se movía. De pronto antes de que Alucard intentara atacarle comenzó a mover su dedo índice en señal de negación.

-No, no, no, no te precipites Adrián, o Alucard como gustes, yo ya tengo lo que quiero, no necesito enfrentarme a ti, por ahora...-Dijo Keiya señalando a lo lejos.

-Que dices?- pregunto Alucard.

-Tomoyoooooooooo!- la voz de Sakura hizo que Alucard se apresurara al lugar donde se efectuaba la batalla, al llegar solo puedo contemplar como unos demonios alados se llevaban consigo a la pequeña niña de cabello negro y al joven chino que aun se encontraba bajo los efectos del hechizo de Keiya.

-Tomoyo, Shaoran, por que?- Sakura estaba destrozada, de rodillas lloraba por dos de las personas más importantes en su vida a los que aquellos malignos seres se acababan de llevar.

-Sakura... -Kero no sabia que decir, él había estado muy ocupado luchando con los otros seres pero siempre había estado alerta de que no le hicieran daño a Sakura al igual que Yue, todos tenían en mente que Sakura era la persona a la que buscaban los demonios, nunca se imaginaron que Tomoyo era la portadora de la llave del templo de los dioses.

-Así que era aquella pequeña a la que buscaban- dijo Alucard en tono serio mientras salía de entre los árboles- Maldición, como no lo supuse?- Alucard se culpaba a si mismo mientras golpeaba un árbol con su puño.

-Mas te vale que nos digas quien eres y por que esos engendros se llevaron a esos chicos, responde ahora mismo!- gritaba Yue enfurecido mientras apuntaba su arco hacia Alucard y Kerberos se colocaba también en posición de batalla.

-Todos me dicen Alucard, soy mitad humano y mitad vampiro, he venido por que quería evitar que se llevaran a la dueña de la llave del templo de los dioses, aunque por lo visto falle, siempre creí que ellos buscaban a su maestra, pero no era así- Contestaba Alucard con un gesto de culpa en la cara.

-Quién era el otro sujeto?- preguntaba Kero.

-Su nombre es Keiya es un mago y alquimista muy poderoso de la dinastía Tempouin, el y yo antes éramos muy buenos amigos, aunque ahora esta siendo cegado por las fuerzas del mal, un ser extremadamente poderoso de nombre Enkil- Dijo Alucard Sin siquiera mirarles.

-Y ese sujeto, de nombre Enkil, de donde salió?- Pregunto Yue.

-El hace mucho tiempo fue faraón de Egipto, regia bajo el gran poder que poseía, hasta que descubrió una cámara secreta bajo el rió Nílo, en la cual se encontraba el secreto de la vida eterna, siendo inmortal el podría conseguir la forma de poder gobernar el mundo entero, mi padre, con ayuda de varios magos lograron derrotarle y encerraron su poder en 6 gemas, cada mago conservo una gema, esas gemas contienen el poder del fuego, el agua, el viento, la tierra, la oscuridad y la luz, pero no pueden liberar el poder de Enkil a menos que sean reunidas todas en el gran templo de los dioses que es de donde se dice, Enkil obtuvo su poder, el alma de Enkil fue encerrada en un cofre mágicamente sellado, pero de alguna forma ha escapado.

-Por que, por que se llevaron a Tomoyo y a Shaoran, Por que?- preguntaba Sakura desesperadamente?.

-El templo de los dioses es imposible de abrir sin la llave y esta llave le es confiada a una doncella cada generación, tu amiga debe ser la elegida en esta era- Alucard al ver la cara de Sakura en lagrimas pudo sentir un poder muy cálido que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía lo cual le conmovió.- Escúchame pequeña, siento mucho no haber podido impedir el que se los llevaran, pero ahora no es momento de llorar, debemos hacer algo para impedir los planes malignos de Enkil y rescatar a tus amigos.

-Cómo la haremos, por favor dinos?- preguntaba Sakura humildemente frente a Alucard.

-Puedo sentir que tienes un gran y maravilloso poder mágico pequeña, no esperaba menos de la heredera del poder del legendario mago Clow- decía Alucard mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Sakura.- Tal vez, tu seas la esperanza de este mundo...


	9. Recuerdos

Sakura Card Captor

"Sinfonía de la noche"

Por: Fenrir182

Capítulo IX

"Recuerdos"

El oscuro castillo "Castlevania" ubicado en Rumania que se encontraba en la región de Transilvania, famosa ciudad debido a los rumores sobre apariciones de monstruos, fantasmas y criaturas horripilantes que según todos los aldeanos del pueblo eran a causa el rey de los vampiros, el conde Drácula, dueño de dicha construcción maldita que según la leyenda era resucitado cada 200 años, en aquella ocasión la resurrección de Drácula fue adelantada, debido a un hechicero llamado Shaft...

Shaft había hipnotizado al cazador de vampiros Richter Belmont, descendiente de la familia Belmont que era famosa por tener grandes poderes y habilidades, las cuales utilizaban para luchar en contra de las fuerzas oscuras, principalmente los vampiros. Al igual que Drácula, cada 200 años aparecía un descendiente del clan Belmont y este siempre lograba derrotar al señor de los vampiros y Richter no fue la excepción. 5 años después de que Richter derrotara al Conde Drácula y a sus fuerzas del mal, el joven cazador desapareció y nadie ni siquiera su esposa sabia su paradero. Cuando el famoso castillo del Conde drácula apareció, la hermana menor de la esposa de Richter quiso averiguar si Richter se encontraba en él, su nombre era Maria Renard y ella fue pieza clave en la anterior derrota del conde Drácula, ya que ella brindo sus poderes a Richter cuando este mas lo necesitaba...

Sakura Kero y Yue caminaban por la oscuridad de la noche a través del bosque de la región de Tomoeda siendo guiados por Alucard...

-A donde nos dirigimos?- preguntaba Sakura temerosa. Alucard no respondía, se mantenía sumergido en sus pensamientos y sus viejos recuerdos...

-Alucard, Pasa algo?- preguntaba Sakura al ver que el misterioso vampiro no respondía.

-Lo siento, nos dirigimos a una torre que hay cerca de aquí.

-Que clase de torre?- preguntaba Yue

-La torre del reloj mágico, hay una en cada lugar con energía mágica y Japón no es la excepción.

-Y que hay en esa torre?- preguntaba Kero quien estaba en su forma pequeña- No intentaras engañarnos o si?.

-La puerta del tiempo, es una puerta que te lleva a cada lugar donde haya una torre de reloj mágico.

-Y así encontraremos a Shaoran y a Tomoyo?

-No lo sé, pero una cosa si te digo pequeña niña, lo más importante es que debemos impedir que Keiya y su amo reúnan las gemas y si lo logramos ellos nos buscaran.

-Cómo lo impediremos, Tu sabes donde esta cada joya, Preguntó Kero.

-Sí...

-Donde, Debemos ir cuanto antes- dijo Sakura apresurada.

-Al parecer Keiya y Enkil poseen una de ellas, la gema de la oscuridad... Pero nosotros tenemos una con nosotros...

-Tenemos una, Y donde esta?- pregunto Kero.

-Siempre sentí un gran poder por esta zona y emanaba de ti, pequeña...- Dijo Alucard mientras se hincaba y tocaba el hombro de Sakura

-De mí?- pregunto Sakura

-Así es, tu tienes la gema de la Luz- Contesto Alucard.

-Eso no es cierto, nunca hemos visto esa gema, deja de decir mentiras!- dijo un enfurecido Yue.

-Es verdad, yo siempre he estado con Sakura y ella no tiene la gema- dijo Kero.

-Ah no, Pues yo siento el poder de la gema emanar de esta niña, estas segura que no sabes dónde esta pequeña?- Dijo Alucard a ambos seres mágicos.

-No, estoy segura, mi poder radica en este báculo y en las cartas Clow- Dijo Sakura un poco preocupada por la afirmación de Alucard mientras le mostraba su báculo y el libro con las cartas Clow, logrando que el vampiro pusiera una cara de asombro.

-Ah, este libro...

-Que sucede con el libro?-pregunto Kero.

-Miren, justo aquí debajo del dibujo de este león.

-Ese cristal es la gema de la luz?

-No, es la mitad...

-Y donde esta la otra mitad?-pregunto Sakura un tanto alterada.

-La otra mitad de la gema la tengo yo...

Mientras los demás observaban confundidos Alucard saco de entre su capa una especie de broche para el pelo con una gema blanca incrustada en una mariposa, lo cual le trajo recuerdos, bellos recuerdos...

-...Por que me sigues, Ya todo acabo, mi padre no regresara a hacer daño a este mundo, ya le derrote, por que no vas a casa con Richter?- decía Alucard desde la rama de un árbol semi alto.

Una joven de aproximadamente 17 años se acercaba de entre la maleza del bosque, era una joven rubia, de piel blanca y bellas facciones, vestía un pantalón corto color negro junto con un saco verde oscuro de manga corta y un fular largo color dorado alrededor de su esbelta cintura a modo de cinturón y medias largas de color blanco en sus piernas.

-Vine... por que..., te quería dar esto- La joven lanzo un broche en forma de mariposa el cual llego a la mano de Alucard sin dificultad alguna.

-Un broche, Por que quieres darme esto?- pregunto Alucard muy extrañado.

-Ha estado en mi familia durante mucho tiempo, era de mi madre, y lo atesoro mas que a nada- Dijo la jovencita un poco nerviosa.

-Entonces por que quieres dármelo? -Un leve rubor salió apareció en las mejillas de la chica mientras trataba de mirar hacia otro lado...

-Por que en la familia Renard es tradición... que cada mujer le regale el objeto que más aprecie al hombre que ama..- La chica miro fijamente a los ojos de Alucard con una mirada que reflejaba ternura por lo brillante de sus ojos- Y yo te amo Alucard...

-Maria... tu...

-Alucard, Pasa algo?- De vuelta a la realidad Sakura veía preocupada que Alucard se quedo callado y con la vista distante.

-No, no pasa nada...- Contesto Alucard con una mirada llena de melancolia.

-Cómo vamos a unir estos dos fragmentos?- preguntaba Kero.

-Para eso necesitamos el poder de esta niña y la ayuda de la torre del reloj- Contesto Alucard.

-Que debo hacer?- pregunto Sakura

-No te preocupes, te diré ayudare a lograrlo, pero debemos ir a la torre, ahí esta...

Una torre alta se asomaba entre el claro del bosque, de aspecto viejo y algo derruida pero una energía poderosa se podía sentir a su entorno, un reloj se podía apreciar en lo alto y se podía escuchar el sonido del tic tac.

-Cómo es que nadie puede ver esta torre?-preguntaba Kero asombrado.

-Por que esta torre sola puede ser vista por gente que tenga poderes mágicos y que sepa de su existencia, solo así se materializa, bueno, debemos entrar- Alucard abrió la puerta que se encontraba dentro mientras invitaba a pasar a los demás.

-Esto es impresionante- se decía Kero a si mismo mientras observaba como una puerta con forma de cerradura gigante producía un brillo muy fuerte y peculiar.

-Muy bien, hasta aquí entraremos solo la niña y yo, ustedes dos pueden esperar.

-Que, Ni creas que dejaremos sola a Sakura- Refunfuñaba Yue.

-Tranquilo Yue, estaré bien- exclamaba Sakura tratando de calmar al Juez de las cartas Clow- A donde iremos?

-A la habitación Chornos, ahí uniremos estos dos fragmentos- Contesto Alucard.

-Tu puedes Sakura!- gritaba Kero.

-Si, haré mi mejor esfuerzo, por Tomoyo y Shaoran...- Dijo Sakura con mucha Seguridad.

-Vamos- dijo Alucard

-Sí.

Una luz cegadora ilumino toda la torre mientras Alucard y Sakura entraban en la puerta...


	10. Balanza del Corazon

**Sakura, Sinfonía de la noche**

Por: Fenrir182 Capitulo X 

"Balanza del Corazón"

Sakura sentía que flotaba por el aire, como si su espíritu se hubiera desprendido de su cuerpo y se dirigiera al cielo, de inmediato vio una luz tan brillante que tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos Sakura se encontraba en un lugar muy extraño para ella, el suelo parecía hecho de arena tan blanca como el mármol, el cielo era hermoso parecía como si fuera de noche pero había algo que impedía que todo estuviera oscuro, era una gran cantidad de estrellas que se veían brillando a lo lejos.

-Aquí es la habitación Chronos?- pregunto Sakura

-Si, aquí es, en este lugar el tiempo no existe, aunque nos quedáramos siglos aquí, nosotros no envejeceríamos y al regresar tus amigos no notaran si quiera que han pasado 2 segundos desde que nos fuimos, todo gracias a esta llave- decía Alucard mientras le mostraba a Sakura una especie de llave antigua dorada con joyas incrustadas- La encontré en el castillo de mi padre, si no hubiera activado el poder de esta llave hubiéramos terminado en un lugar diferente en alguna parte de la tierra y tal vez ambos en lugares diferentes.

-Ya veo... y como fusionaremos las dos gemas en una sola, aunque me digas que aquí el tiempo no corre yo quiero tener a Tomoyo y a Shaoran de vuelta y sanos y salvos...

-El valor que te infunde el amor por tus amigos me sorprende mucho pequeña... bien, vamos, sígueme es por aquí- Alucard le dio la mano a Sakura para que le siguiera.

Al tomar la mano de Alucard, Sakura sintió una gran calidez que provenía de el, pero también un sentimiento de tristeza muy grande, era como si su alma o espíritu se debatiera entre su lado noble y cálido contra su lado triste y a la vez oscuro y frió.

-Alucard...- pregunta Sakura muy tímida mientras avanzaban ambos a paso lento sobre aquellas arenas blancas.

-Dime...- Contesto Alucard sin voltear a verla...

-Podrías decirme...- Sakura titubeo sin saber si hacer la pregunta- podrías decirme por que tu corazón esta tan llenos de tristeza?- Sakura sabia que Alucard sufría mucho interiormente pero no quería hacer que el se enfadara o se pusiera triste.

-Acaso uno de tus dones es poder ver los sentimientos que hay en el corazón de las personas?- Inquirió Alucard con un semblante de sorpresa.

-No lo se, es solo que al tomarte de la mano, sentí la tristeza y la soledad que alberga tu corazón- dijo Sakura mirándole con los ojos un tanto vidriosos- Acaso tiene que ver con algo que le paso a tu madre?

-Pero, como sabes eso pequeña?- Pregunto muy sorprendido Alucard.

-Tuve un sueño... en el vi a un niño muy parecido a ti- Contesto Sakura viendo hacia el suelo- Tu madre... por que, por que le hicieron eso? Quienes eran esas perso...

-Fue por mi padre- Interrumpió Alucard- El fue hace mucho tiempo un gran hechicero, además era dueños de unas tierras en la región de Transilvana, todos lo respetaban, la gente decía que el era un buen hombre, entonces un día llego Enkil y el tuvo que detenerle, junto con otros magos, entre ellos el mago Clow.

-El mago Clow conoció a tu padre?- Pregunto Sakura asombrada

-Así es, el junto con otros magos derrotaron a Enkil y encerraron su poder en las gemas y su alma en un cofre, entre aquellos magos se encontraban el mago Clow, quien se quedo con la gema de la luz, el mago Clifford Renard, amigo de la familia del Mago Clow se quedo con la gema del fuego, el mago Kajuma Imao se quedo con la gema de la tierra, un mago desconocido que vino desde occidente se quedo con la gema del viento, mientras la hechicera Umi Tempouin se quedo con la gema del agua.

-Tempouin, no es acaso esa la familia del hombre que se llevo a Tomoyo y a Shaoran?- Pregunto alarmada Sakura.

-Así es, pero ella desapareció poco tiempo después de que Enkil fuese derrotado y ni su familia supo su paradero aunque si pudiéramos encontrar algún descendiente de esa dinastía, tal vez podamos obtener alguna pista, debemos buscar aquella gema primero.

-Pero, dime algo, que paso con la gema de la oscuridad?- preguntaba temerosa Sakura.

-Aquella gema fue la culpable de haber corrompido el corazón de mi padre- contesto Alucard con un tono un poco furioso.

-Podrías contarme que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Sakura preocupada...

-Mi padre al obtener la gema obtuvo grandes poderes- dijo Alucard antes mientras se detenía y ponía una rodilla en el suelo para estar a la altura de Sakura- No tan grandes como los de Enkil, pero se elevaron considerablemente, aquella gema al parecer tenia el poder de hacerle invulnerable a morir por enfermedad, vejez o por el ataque de un arma común y corriente, por con ello también vinieron grandes repercusiones, mental y físicamente cambio mucho, su piel comenzó a blanquearse y su cabello tomo un tono platinado pero aun parecía humano, poco después de eso se enamoro de una mujer llamada Lisa, y como si fuera obra de la magia de su corazón, aquellos cambios empezaron a detenerse, mi madre amo profundamente a mi padre y el a ella, como fruto de ese amor tan puro, nací yo.

-Pero que fue lo que paso después? Por que algo tan hermoso tuvo que ser interrumpido?- decía muy exaltada Sakura al borde del llanto.

-El poder de la gema era demasiado para mi padre, aunque el amor de mi madre interrumpiera los cambios que sufría mi padre, al final no pudo hacer nada, mi padre cada vez era mas semejante a un monstruo, no comía, no bebía, solo salía de noche y su carácter también cambio, era como si un demonio lo hubiera posesionado, pero aun así, mi madre lo seguía amando, en cambio, la gente del pueblo comenzó a temerle, había muchas muertes extrañas de personas a las que parecía que un animal extraño les hubiera succionado la sangre, tiempo después mi madre noto que yo también empezaba a sufrir cambios físicos, mi piel y mi cabello cambiaron de idéntica forma a la de mi padre, así que por todos los medios que tenia intentaba enseñarme a ser una persona de bien que debía proteger a los seres vivos, sin importar que estos me temieran y me odiaran.

Sakura al escuchar las palabras de Alucard se dio cuenta que ella al verlo nunca sintió miedo o desprecio como las personas de su sueño y que en estos momentos empezaba a sentir cariño por esta persona comparable tal vez al cariño que le tenia a su hermano, su padre y a Yukito.

Al morir mi madre, como lo viste en tu sueño, el poder maligno que habitaba en mi padre despertó completamente, convoco a seres malignos, demonios y criaturas horribles para controlar a sus enemigos y llenar este mundo de tinieblas- prosiguió Alucard- Yo al ser muy pequeño no tenia el suficiente poder para hacerle frente, creí que todo estaba perdido, cuando apareció un hombre muy poderoso llamado Trevor Belmont, y con su látigo mágico y demás armas logro vencer a mi padre quien antes de morir hizo un conjuro en el que juraba que el y sus demoníacos aliados regresarían al pasar 200 años, y así fue, resucito muchas veces, pero siempre resurgía un descendiente de aquel Belmont y derrotaba a mi padre, por lo que pensé que todo estaría bien y no debía entrar en acción, así que me dedique a viajar y a entrenar para poder manejar mis poderes, descubrí que a diferencia de mi padre yo no necesitaba beber sangre humana forzosamente, también podía ingerir comida normal y podía salir a la luz del día, pero que mucha de los poderes que el tenia yo los había heredado.

-Me parece que has sufrido mucho... siento como si tu corazón sintiera un gran alivio al contarme esto- decía Sakura cuando sorpresivamente para Alucard le abrazo

-Pequeña... yo...- exclamaba Alucard cuando fue interrumpido por Sakura.

-Aun tienes tristeza en tu corazón, aun puedo sentirla, no solo es aquel recuerdo de tu madre y tu padre lo que carga tu corazón con mucho esfuerzo, verdad? Hay algo mas...

Alucard sentía una gran calidez al estar entre los brazos de Sakura, como ella lo había dicho, sentía un gran alivio en su corazón al contarle todo ello, una sensación que no había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo...

Continuara...

NOTA: disculpen por la tardanza, esta vez si terminare esta historia, aunque no se cuantos capítulos vayan a ser en total, bueno, espero que les guste...


	11. Si tu me miras

Sakura Card Captor

"Sinfonía de la noche"

Por: Fenrir182

Capítulo XI

"Si tu me miras"

Una chica de 20 años caminaba por un oscuro y frondoso bosque. Era una joven de largos cabellos castaños y atados con una cinta negra, de complexión delgada y que vestía al estilo europeo antiguo: una chaqueta azul con vivos dorados en los hombros que le daba por encima de la cintura, una blusa blanca con mangas afloradas y un pantalón de tipo pescador negro entallado a su menudo cuerpo, medias claras y zapatos color azabache.

La chica caminaba muy tranquilamente, iba algo agotada y dispuesta a irse a dormir directamente cuando algo entre los arbustos llamo su atención...

-Quién esta ahí?- pregunto firmemente sin muestra de temor.

-Tú eres una integrante de la familia Renard?- preguntaba un hombre vestido de negro con una mascara blanca que semejaba a un anciano oriental.

-Quién quiere saberlo? -preguntó la chica en tono desafiante.

-Debes temer... -Dijo aquel hombre con una voz que parecía con eco- El hombre que mato a una de tus ancestros ha regresado y quiere tomar la vida de otro integrante de su dinastía... los Renard... debes estar alerta.

-Quién es esa persona?- pregunto con un poco de temor la chica.

-Es aquel que fue hijo del legendario Lord Drácula que trajo el caos y la oscuridad a estas tierras, es aquel que mato a Maria Renard, una de tus ancestros y le quito su gema de la luz con engaños, su nombre es Alucard...

En otro lugar...

-Pequeña... yo... tienes razón, aun tengo recuerdos muy dolorosos en mi corazón, pero no quisiera contártelos aun, no me siento preparado.- Decía Alucard mientras se apartaba un poco de Sakura y se ponía de pie.

-Esta bien... -Dijo Sakura un poco decepcionada.

-Será mejor que vayamos pronto a fusionar la gema, así podremos rescatar a tus amigos- dijo Alucard dando unos cuantos pasos.

-Sí, Claro!- Decía Sakura un poco mas Animada corriendo tras Alucard.

Ambos Caminaron largo rato sobre aquellas blancas arenas y bajo el bello cielo estrellado. Sakura vio una gran cantidad de torres con relojes, muy diferentes uno del otro, que marcaban horarios distintos. Como si pareciera un cuento de hadas el cielo cambio y era realmente extraño ver como de un lado se veía el cielo estrellado y del otro el cielo mostraba un bello atardecer con nubes de color rosa, anaranjado y púrpura.

-Casi hemos llegado, lo vez?- Alucard señalo a lo lejos una especie de muro enorme con una gran puerta dorada.

-Que hay ahí?- pregunto Sakura.

-En ese lugar es donde vamos a unir los dos fragmentos de la gema de la luz, detrás de esa puerta se encuentra la fuente de la purificación, es gracias a esa fuente con la que lograremos fusionar la gema.

Ambos caminaron durante unos minutos y al llegar frente a la enorme puerta Sakura pensó que era más grande de lo que pensaba, pero había algo demasiado extraño en aquel muro y aquella puerta gigantes, y aquello era que al dar la vuelta a aquel muro no había nada, solo era un muro, no había ninguna habitación ni nada, solo era un muro con una puerta gigante.

-Estas seguro que aquí es donde esta la fuente que dijiste?- preguntaba muy incrédula Sakura.

-Si, aquí es, pero hay un problema con esta puerta, solo se puede abrir por dentro y solo sirve para salir- contesto Alucard seriamente como si no se sorprendiera al ver solo ese muro y no una construcción completa.

-Pues es muy fácil, no?- Sakura corrió rápidamente para dar rodear aquel muro y llegar al otro lado de este, mientras Alucard la miraba extrañado. Alucard camino lentamente para rodear aquel muro también, y sorprendido vio a Sakura tratando de empujar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Alucard con cara de desconcierto.

-Pues... -Decía Sakura con esfuerzo puesto que estaba empujando la puerta- tratando de abrirla por dentro...

-Pero si seguimos afuera... -Dijo Alucard sin entender.

-Estas seguro, Es que yo solo vi un muro y creí que aquí ya estábamos adentro, jaja- dijo Sakura llevándose una mano a la cabeza dando se cuenta que cometía un error un poco tonto.

-Mira, la situación es esta, yo puedo pasar debido a mis poderes, pero tu, no sé si puedas, alguna de tus cartas puede ayudarte?- pregunto Alucard.

-mmm- Pensaba Sakura- Creo que sí.

-Bien, entrare yo primero- Al decir esto, Alucard comenzó a desvanecerse, era como si su cuerpo se estuviera desintegrando y convirtiéndose en vapor o en niebla mientras Sakura lo miraba muy sorprendida. Aquella niebla comenzó a moverse y se introdujo por debajo de la puerta a través de la ranura que había debajo de esta.

-Bien, creo que es mi turno- Sakura muy Segura de sí misma saco una carta Sakura, la arrojo al aire y grito: Atraviesa!. Aquella carta cubrió a Sakura e hizo que se viera semitransparente, como si fuera un fantasma, de esta forma pudo pasar a través de la puerta sin problemas.

Al pasar al otro lado vio a Alucard de pie mirando una especie de estanque brillante, el agua de aquel estanque era de color azul verdoso, como si fuera una esmeralda, sobre este flotaba una piedra rosada sobre la cual caía un chorro de agua como si una manguera la bañara.

-Sakura, pronto, saca el fragmento que tienes- Dijo Alucard mientras tenia en la mano la otra mitad de la gema.

-Que es lo que tenemos que hacer para unirlas?- dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a Alucard.

-Uno de los dos tendrá que entrar en la fuente, pero para eso la persona que entre debe tener un corazón puro y lleno de luz, quisiera poder hacerlo, pero yo no puedo- Dijo Alucard con una expresión de tristeza al decir esto- Es mejor que vayas tu.

Alucard volteo a ver a Sakura agachándose y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sakura

Una vez dentro del agua, tu mente y tu alma se desprenderán de tu cuerpo y formaran parte de este estanque. -Pase lo que pase no sueltes los fragmentos de la piedra, si llegaras a soltarla la perderíamos para siempre, me entiendes, Debes ser fuerte, el agua de este estanque esta lleno de malos pensamientos..

-Entiendo! Debemos rescatar a Shaoran y a Tomoyo, seré fuerte con tal de lograrlo- dijo fuertemente Sakura

-Bien, si algo llegara a pasar intentare rescatarte, aunque eso implique el que yo me quede atrapado ahí para siempre, no importa lo que me pase a mí, lo importante es que tu puedas salir gracias a la fuerza de tu corazón- El ser mitad vampiro apoyo su mano en la espalda de Sakura con la intención de darle animo.

-Aquí voy!- Sakura salto al agua sujetando muy fuerte las piezas de la gema.

Todo se veía borroso, Sakura sentía que flotaba pero no en el agua, sentía que su cuerpo no pesaba, de repente vio todo negro, sintió un poco de miedo, pero inesperadamente un brillo de luz la tranquilizo y pudo sentir una presencia muy conocida...

-Mamá?- preguntaba muy sorprendida Sakura, su corazón se llenaba de emoción al sentir tan cerca de su fallecida madre.

-Sakura, mi querida Sakura... -Dijo la mujer que Sakura identificaba como su madre.

-Eres tu mamita, No me están engañando mis ojos?- exclamo Sakura con lagrimas en sus mejillas.

-Si, soy yo hija mía, soy Nadesico, tu madre, te he extrañado tanto- Dijo la mujer que bestia de blanco y tenia alas de ángel mientras abría las manos como intentando darle un abrazo a su hija.

-Mamá, yo también te extrañe mucho- dijo Sakura mientras le abrazaba.

-Sakura... -Dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sakura- Hay algo que tengo que decirte, es sobre ese sujeto que te acompaña.

-Te refieres a Alucard?- Pregunto Sakura viendo a su Madre.

-Si, así es, debes alejarte de él, es un ser maligno- dijo La mama de Sakura mientras le tomaba de la mano- Por eso he venido aquí, por que no quiero que te pase nada malo mi pequeña Sakura.

-Pero... Mamá, Alucard no me parece una mala persona él quiere ayudarme... -Dijo Sakura separándose un poco.

-Sakura, yo no quería mostrarte esto... pero... es lo mejor, así te convencerás.

Sakura fue conducida por la mujer que parecía ser el espíritu de su madre.

-Mira esto Sakura -Él espíritu señalando a lo lejos.

Sakura vio una imagen de dos personas, uno estaba sentado en una especie de trono mientras el otro le estaba clavando una espada en su pecho, aquella persona era él, era Alucard.

-Mamá, que es esto, Por que Alucard esta atacando a esa persona?- pregunto muy desconcertada la pequeña Sakura.

-Ahora veras a lo que me refiero hija mía- contesto la mujer haciendo un movimiento de su mano. Con aquel movimiento, aquella imagen que parecía estar congelada. Sakura intentaba oír lo que decían pero era como si movieran los labios pero no producía sonido alguno su voz.

-Aquel hombre al que Alucard esta haciendo daño es su padre, la escena muestra cuando él con sus propias manos mató a su padre para apoderarse de la gema de la oscuridad, y también el mato a una chica para quitarle el fragmento de la gema de la luz, temo que cuando salgas de aquí el te destruirá- dijo la madre de Sakura poniendo una cara triste.

-Pero yo... yo... -Sakura no sabia que decir o hacer.

-Debes quedarte aquí- Interrumpió su madre tajantemente. -Quédate conmigo Sakura y así estaremos juntas por siempre.- Ordeno sujetando la mano de Sakura bruscamente.

-No, no puedo creerlo, él es una buena persona, lo sé, puedo verlo en sus ojos!- grito Sakura tratando de alejarse.

-Sakura no lo entiendes, Si te quedas aquí seremos muy felices, estaremos siempre jun... -Mientras la madre de Sakura intentaba sujetar a Sakura.

Una presencia mas se hizo presente, pero esta presencia no era visible del todo, su luz iluminaba todo y solo dejaba ver una silueta de una mujer.

-Que es eso?- pregunto muy sorprendida Sakura.

-Sakura... Aun tienes algo que hacer... recuérdalo, se fuerte- Decía muy fuertemente aquella presencia, tan fuerte que provocaba eco en aquel lugar.

-Mamá, Tú si eres mi mamá, es verdad, tengo que rescatar a Tomoyo y a Shaoran- dijo Sakura muy segura de sí apretando fuertemente los dos fragmentos de la gema que casi había olvidado que llevaba consigo.

-Dame eso ahora mismo!- dijo la imagen falsa de su madre que ahora tenía todo su rostro deformado como si fuera un demonio con rostro de serpiente.

-No, Esto es necesario para poder recuperar a mis amigos!- grito Sakura muy desesperada tratando de alejarse de aquella criatura maligna.

-Te vas a quedar aquí para siempre!- gritaba la criatura tratando de hacerle daño a Sakura con sus grandes uñas como garras que le acababan de crecer.

-No, Jamás, suéltame!- Un brillo comezo a salir alrededor del cuerpo haciendo que la criatura se quemara y palideciera de miedo.

-Demonio, Intentaste detenerme en mi misión y casi me engañas, ahora tendrás que recibir un castigo!.

-Eres solo una niña, No podrás contra mí, te quedaras aquí y me alimentare de tu alma!- Grito el demonio mientras se abalanzaba corriendo hacia Sakura.

Sakura cerro los ojos, aquella luz que irradiaba su cuerpo se hizo más intensa.

-Cartas ayúdenme! Agua! Luz, Sombra! y Espejo!- Sakura lanzo las cuatro cartas al aire y estas formaron un circulo apareciendo unas líneas brillantes que se unían por el centro- Purificación de almas!

Sakura creo un hechizo nuevo con sus cartas, el cual se convirtió en un rayo de energía de colores que impacto de lleno en la criatura que suplantó a su madre, convirtiéndola en una nube de vapor que se esfumo en el aire.

-Lo hice!- grito Sakura muy emocionada y volteo a ver la presencia de su verdadera madre.

-Sakura, aun te esperan pruebas mas difíciles que debes afrontar, pase lo que pase no dejes de creer en ti, ayuda a los demás y también ayuda a Alucard, lleva un gran peso en su corazón, nos volveremos a ver mi pequeña Sakura.- La presencia comenzó a extinguirse, así como el brillo que irradiaba.

-Mama... -Sakura cerro una vez más los ojos y el brillo que rodeaba su cuerpo comenzó a juntarse en su pecho creando una bola de energía muy cálida, Sakura puso sus manos alrededor de aquella energía y los fragmentos de la gema se introdujeron en esta fusionándose en una sola y tornándose en un color dorado.

-Bien es hora de volver- Sakura vio una luz blanca sobre ella, y como si pudiera volar se dirigió a esta. -Alucard lo logre! Oh, no!- Alucard se encontraba tendido en el suelo y una figura oscura se encontraba parada delante de el.

-Jajaja, fue muy fácil... -Dijo mirando amenazadoramente a Sakura.


	12. La Fuerza del Corazon

Sakura Card Captor

"Sinfonía de la noche"

Por: Fenrir182

Capítulo XII

"La Fuerza del Corazón"

-Quién eres tu? Que le has hecho a Alucard?- Pregunto Sakura mostrando seguridad, aunque interiormente sentía temor al ver a Alucard en el suelo y a una figura oscura parada frente a el y aunque no podía ver su rostro ella asumió que era algún tipo de ser maligno.

-No temas Sakura, ya estas a salvo de este sujeto- dijo aquella persona con una voz que a Sakura le pareció familiar.

-Esa voz... yo, yo te conozco... eres...- antes de que Sakura Terminara la oración el rostro de aquella figura se hizo visible. Y Sakura sorprendida reconoció a esa persona- usted es... el Mago Clow!.

-Así es, pequeña Sakura, tanto tiempo- dijo el Mago Clow con su característica sonrisa.

-Pero... usted... como es que esta usted aquí, No puede ser, por que? Por que ataco a Alucard?- Dijo Sakura con los ojos tan abiertos como podía y olvidándose de la gema a tal grado que por poco y se le resbala de las manos.

-Estoy aquí por que no podía dejar que este ser maligno se aprovechara de ti y de las cartas que yo creer con tanto cariño.- dijo el mago Clow sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pero, no lo entiendo, hace un rato cuando estaba en la fuente el espíritu de mi mamá me dijo que debía ayudar a Alucard.- Dijo Sakura dando un paso hacia atrás y apretando fuertemente la gema con su mano derecha.

-Aquella fuente... esta llena de almas y pensamientos malignos, esperando ser purificados, algunos se pelean entre ellos mismos y juegan malas bromas a los pocos seres que se atreven a adentrarse en esas aguas, tuviste mucha suerte en salir de ahí.- dijo el mago Clow sin moverse y sin cambiar su expresión sonriente- también fue una suerte que haya llegado yo a salvarte de este horrible ser antes de que te quitara la gema de la luz que yo custodiaba hace mucho tiempo, esa gema me pertenece, debes dármela. -El mago Clow extendió su mano esperando que Sakura le entregara la gema.

-Pero y Alucard? Que pasara con él?- exclamo Sakura aferrando la gema a su pecho.

-Ya te lo dije, él es un ser maligno, su destino es morir en este lugar para que no vuelva a causar daño- Al decir esto el mago Clow apareció en su mano derecha una daga dorada.

-Nooooo!. –Grito Sakura corriendo hacia el mago Clow empujándolo un poco y tratando de proteger a Alucard.

-Sakura, Por que lo hiciste? Él es un ser maligno, trato de aprovecharse de ti. -Decía el Mago Clow sin su típica sonrisa y expresando sorpresa en su rostro.

-Yo creo en él, puedo sentir el sufrimiento en su corazón, el no es alguien malo, lo sé- Grito Sakura entre lagrimas mientras que se tiraba al suelo para tratar de cubrir el cuerpo de Alucard para protegerlo. –Además él me dijo que me ayudaría a salvar a Shaoran y a Tomoyo de un hechicero malvado que los secuestro.

-Que no lo entiendes? El te mintió! Él quiere juntar las gemas para quedarse con el poder de Enkil y poder llenar de tinieblas este mundo, tal y como lo hizo su padre, por sus venas corre sangre maldita, no sabes eso? –Dijo el mago Clow con una leve expresión de ira que Sakura nunca había visto y estaba segura que Kero y Yue tampoco..

-No, el no es así...- Lloraba Sakura mientras veía el rostro inconsciente de Alucard.

-Sakura, si no me das la gema y me dejas acabar con él tendré que eliminarte primero, no me queda otra opción. –dijo el mago Clow mientras cerraba los ojos y ante él aparecían muchas dagas doradas en sus manos- En verdad lo siento...

Al decir esto las dagas comenzaron a flotar y apuntaban hacia ella y hacia Alucard, extendió su brazo y al apretar el puño una gran cantidad de dagas se dirigieron amenazadoramente en dirección a Sakura y Alucard. Sakura cerro sus ojos con miedo esperando lo peor cuando algo inesperado paso.

-Ah? Que paso? –Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente para ver que es lo que había ocurrido, ya que pensaba que su vida llegaría a su fin en ese mismo instante.

-Niña... huye... el no es el mago Clow que conoces- Alucard se encontraba delante de ella portando en su brazo un escudo de color rojo sangre y plateado que tenía grabados un león y un dragón en él, lo cual hizo suponer a Sakura que Alucard la protegió con el y aunque Alucard se movió muy rápido, a primera vista se veía que se encontraba débil y lastimado.

-Calla demonio! Sakura, no debes creer en él, esta tratando de confundirte una vez mas- Gritaba encolerizado el Mago Clow.

-Sakura... él puede leer nuestras mentes... hizo lo mismo conmigo... por eso me tomo por sorpresa en un descuido... por favor créeme, él es un espíritu maligno. –Decía Alucard con signos de debilidad y casi perdiendo el conocimiento.

Sakura no sabia que hacer, se sentía en una encrucijada, pero de pronto algo vino a su mente, el mago Clow estaba muerto y aunque hace unos momentos un espíritu maligno le engaño tomando la forma de su madre no sentía del todo su presencia hasta que su verdadera madre apareció y le ayudo a derrotar a aquel ser.

-Tu no eres el mago Clow, El mago Clow jamás intentaría hacerle daño a nadie, quien eres tu? –Dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie y con una seguridad mayor.

-Jajajajaja- La cara del supuesto Mago Clow se deformo y su piel se torno verdosa al grado de parecer un reptil humanoide. –Así que has descubierto mi disfraz, jajajajaja, no importa, por que morirás aquí y yo me quedare con esa gema para poder escapar.

-Jamás, con esta gema recuperare a 2 personas muy especiales para mí, no te dejare quedarte con ella lagartija fea- Dijo Sakura tomando su báculo y preparándose para atacar.

-Enserio? Y tu crees que podrías... –La voz del reptil cambio de improviso a una voz familiar para Sakura. –Atacar a tu padre?

En efecto, la voz, el rostro y el cuerpo de aquel reptil cambio y se transformo en el padre de Sakura.

-Hija mía... por que quieres hacerme daño? Soy tu padre, no me reconoces?- Dijo la falsa copia del padre de Sakura.

-No, tu no eres mi padre! Viento! Conviértete en cadenas de justicia!- Sakura convocaba a su carta para poder atrapar a la copia de su padre.

-No Sakura por favor no lo hagas, soy tu padre, recuerda todo lo que pasamos juntos, tu yo y Touya, si me haces daño no podremos estar juntos de nuevo- Gritaba con pánico el supuesto padre de Sakura. La card captor estaba segura de poder atacar, pero al ver la imagen de su padre en pánico frenó el ataque.

-No, no puedo hacerlo... nunca podría hacerle daño a mi propio padre- Lloraba Sakura de rodillas en el suelo.

-Sakura...- Decía Alucard Débilmente.

-Lo siento hija, debes darme esa gema, por el bien de todos- dijo el supuesto padre de Sakura acercándose a ella con una daga en la mano y la otra tratando de tomar la gema.

-Sakura!- Alucard se levanto rapidamente del suelo tan velozmente como sus heridas le permitían, con un movimiento rápido apareció en su mano una espada con un fulgor azul y al hacer un movimiento de corte con su espada parecía que su cuerpo se movía tan rápido que creaba una ilusión de multimagen con varias sombras de Alucard moviéndose por el aire sin tocar el suelo y desapareciendo una tras otra yendo hacia el ser maligno que estaba a punto de asesinar a Sakura.

-Muere!- gritaba el ser con imagen del padre de Sakura- agh...- El ser maligno daba un grito de dolor y su cuerpo se desintegraba como si estuviera hecho de arena.

Lo que parecía ser una sombra de Alucard hizo dos cortes de espada sobre el ser maligno y rápidamente la sombra regresaba al lugar donde se encontraba Alucard anteriormente. Sakura tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Sakura... Estas bien?- decía Alucard apoyándose débilmente en su espada.

-Eh?- Sakura abría sus ojos y miraba hacia Alucard- aaah, Alucard, Si, yo estoy bien, como te encuentras tu?.

-Yo estoy bien, he estado peor- Alucard se ponía de pie y entre sus ropas sacaba una botella azul y bebía de ella.- regeneration!.

-Ah? Que es eso?. –Ante los ojos de Sakura Alucard despedía un brillo azul y como si fuera un milagro sus heridas y raspones fueron desapareciendo de su cuerpo.

-Ya estoy mejor, que ocurre?- Alucard extrañado veía a Sakura cabizbaja y con lagrimas en sus mejillas.

-Que bueno que estés bien... Es mi culpa que te ocurriera eso, si hubiera sido mas fuerte yo...-La mano de Alucard se posaba en el hombro de Sakura,

-Pequeña, no fue tu culpa, tu no estabas presente cuando ese loco ser me ataco.

-Pero, pero si fuera mas fuerte yo hubiera podido atacarlo cuando debía, pero es que no podía atacar a mi propio padre...- Sakura lloraba mucho- Así nunca podré rescatar a Tomoyo y a Shaoran.

-No te culpes pequeña, el también lo hizo conmigo, del mismo modo y también caí en su trampa, por eso me ataco por sorpresa, el tomo la forma de alguien muy querido por mí- Alucard se hincaba para estar a la altura de Sakura y le secaba sus lagrimas con sus dedos- No llores... si quieres ser fuerte entonces aprende de tus errores, todo saldrá bien, solo debes dar tu mayor esfuerzo y nunca olvidar esa fuerza de tu corazón que te hace luchar por tus amigos.

Sakura miraba a Alucard y se sentía mejor, ahora mas que nunca sentía que él era una buena persona.

-Esta bien, lo haré, Seré fuerte! Lo prometo- Sakura alzo su cabeza y sonreía

-Muy bien- Alucard sonreía amigablemente- Es hora de volver con tus guardianes.

-Si... Claro- contestaba Sakura. Era la primera vez que veía sonreír a Alucard, pensó, y ahora que lo veía sonreír se sentía más tranquila ya que estaba segura de que en estos momentos la tristeza de su corazón se había desaparecido por un momento y se sentía feliz por ello.

En otro lugar muy lejano...

-Encontraste a la chica?- Decía una voz rasposa y jadeante que provenía de una especie de sombra que se encontraba en lo que parecía una cueva solamente iluminada por velas.

-Si, Maestro, la encontré, si todo sale como usted lo planeo entonces al ir a buscar la gema del fuego ellos se encontraran con un gran obstáculo, y si tenemos suerte se destruirán entre ellos y podremos conseguir ambas gemas, jajajaja- Un ser parecido a un arlequín con una mascara sonriente reía frente a la sombra,- Donde fue el débil humano?

-Keiya fue a una misión muy importante con el mocoso, al parecer no te agrada mucho, cierto Yaxter?- Preguntaba la sombra con un tonto un poco sarcástico.

-Maestro Enkil, odio tener que aliarme con un humano, no entiendo para que lo necesita usted, me tiene a mí y a mis hermanos, no necesita de ese débil mortal ni mucho menos de ese niño tonto.- Decía aquel arlequín que aunque su mascara reflejaba alegría su voz denotaba enojo.

-Estas acaso dudando como tomo mis decisiones Yaxter?- dijo Enkil con un poco de furia en su voz.

-No, no Maestro, por su puesto que no, es solo que... quisiera serle útil, quisiera demostrarle que soy mas útil que aquel humano.- Contestaba el arlequín con temor.

-Si no fuera por Keiya, no hubiera podido despertarte a ti y a tus hermanos, pero descuida, si los he convocado es por que son muy importantes para mi plan.-Decía Enkil.- Ustedes me serán muy útiles, sobre todo ahora que unas sabandijas saben de mi plan y quieren adelantarse a mí en la recolección de las gemas y evitar que recupere el poder que una vez me quitaron.

-Descuide Maestro, mis hermanos y yo borraremos del mapa a esas cucarachas jajajajaja.

De vuelta en la torre del reloj...

-Aaaaaah! Que es esa luz?- Gritaba Kero en su forma pequeña siendo cegado por una luz.

-Kero, Somos nosotros!- Gritaba Sakura- Lo logramos, aquí esta la gema de la Luz!

-Que? Pero si se acaban de ir hace apenas unos segundos!- Gritaba Kero también con incredulidad.

-Es cierto, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fueron- decía Yue sin perder la compostura como Kero,

-Luego les explico, lo importante es que tenemos la gema de la luz, ay Kero pronto podremos, salvar a Tomoyo y a Shaoran!- decía Sakura mientras tomaba a Kero de los brazos y le daba vueltas por los aires, lo que no sabían, era que una persona les observaba ocultamente.

-Bien hecho Adrián, pero pronto esa gema me ayudara a reencontrarme con Sophie...


	13. Blurry Eyes

Sakura Card Captor

"Sinfonía de la noche"

Por: Fenrir182

Capítulo XIII

"Blurry Eyes"

-Y ahora que es lo que debemos hacer?- Preguntaba Sakura a su nuevo compañero cuando salían de la torre del reloj mágico.

-Por el momento será mejor que vayas a descansar a tu casa, de nada sirve que busquemos las gemas si estas cansada, ya es tarde, debes descansar.- Contestaba Alucard en tono firme

-Pero Shaoran y Tomoyo...

-Tiene razón, Sakura- Interrumpía Kero. -Es mejor que empecemos la búsqueda mañana, debes recuperar energías, supongo que habrás usando mucha energía mágica al fusionarlas gemas.

-Sin embargo hay todavía una incógnita.- Interfería Yue. -Quién guardara la gema de la luz? Si llegaran a atacar a Sakura en su casa, causaría demasiados problemas.

-Es cierto, si la gente de pronto viera a seres extraños y con ese aspecto maligno.- Exclamaba Kero mientras negaba con la cabeza. –No quiero ni imaginarme el pánico que se originara.

-Yo guardare la gema. –Dijo Alucard sin expresión alguna. –Yo me encargare de protegerla, me ocultare bien para que Enkil o Keiya no puedan encontrarme.

-No creo que esa sea una buena idea, de una ves por todas te diré que no confío para nada en ti, sospecho que nos estas mintiendo y tal vez tu seas aliado de esos tipos- decía Yue subiendo su tono de voz.

-Supongo que no te queda otro remedio mas que creerme, si no me crees entonces deberías esforzarte mas en cuidar de tu ama y no dejarme casi todo el trabajo a mi.- dijo Alucard dándole la espalda.

-Cómo te atreves?- Gritaba Yue enfurecido y preparándose a atacar con unos trozos de lo que parecían diamantes.

-Yue!- gritaba Sakura para poner orden.

-Tranquilízate Yue, si Sakura cree en el, entonces nosotros deberíamos intentar confiar en el un poco.- Decía Kero con un poco de miedo poniéndose frente a Yue para calmar la situación.

-Pero es que el...

-Detente en este momento Yue!- dijo Sakura con tono de enojo.

-Sakura, no te metas, esto entre el y yo...- Decía Yue un poco sorprendido por la actitud de Sakura.

-Vas a desobedecerme? Soy tu dueña, por lo tanto debes obedecerme y te ordeno que te detengas en este momento.- Dijo Sakura con unos ojos visiblemente llorosos pero firmes.-Confío en el, me ha demostrado que no es una mala persona.

-Pero yo... esta bien.- Dijo Yue a regañadientes.- Haz lo que quieras...

-Bien, aquí esta mi plan, debemos ir a un lugar cercano a donde se encuentre una de las gemas y descansar ahí, si estamos todos juntos es mas fácil defendernos de esos seres extraños- Explicaba Sakura con una seguridad y firmeza que estaba dejando asombrados Kero, Yue y Alucard. –Yue, debes ir a mi casa y explicarle un poco a Touya la situación, el tal vez pueda explicárselo a mi papa y a la mamá de Tomoyo que tarde o temprano se enterara que ha desaparecido.

-Esta bien...- Respondía Yue enfadado por haber sido reprimido por Sakura.

-También quiero que me hagas un favor y me traigas algo...- Sakura se acercaba a Yue y le susurraba algo al oído.

-Entendido...- Dijo Yue muy decaído y salió volando en dirección a la casa de Sakura.

-Estas segura de que esto no te causara problemas?- preguntaba Alucard

-Si, es mejor así, debemos avanzar en nuestra búsqueda lo mas rápido posible- Decía Sakura.

-Te has vuelto muy fuerte en tan solo unos momentos, es increíble- Dijo Alucard un poco con expresión de sorpresa.

-Tiene razón, Sakura es mas fuerte de carácter, estas segura de que no te ha pasado nada malo?- pregunto Kero un preocupado.

-No me pasa nada.- Respondió Sakura con una tímida sonrisa. –Es solo que me he dado cuenta que debo madurar y ser mas fuerte si quiero rescatar a Tomoyo u a Shaoran y evitar los planes malvados de ese sujeto.

Sakura sonreía, se veía firme, pero a la vez, en sus ojos notablemente vidriosos, se podía percibir que tenia ganas de llorar, pero hacia un gran esfuerzo para evitarlo y miraba fijamente a Alucard, quien evitaba la mirada de la niña.

-Si tienes una misión, todo lo que debes hacer es luchar hasta lograr tu objetivo y no mirar atrás.- Dijo de pronto Alucard sin voltear a verla mientras Kero ponía cara de no entender nada.

En otro lugar, Yue estaba por llegar a la casa de Sakura, cuando advirtió que un automóvil partía de la casa de Sakura...

-Eso parece ser el auto de la madre de la niña- Pensaba Yue.

Yue voló hasta la ventana del cuarto de Sakura, la cual se encontraba abierta y entro por ella.

-Sabia que algo raro pasaba...- Decía una voz en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de Sakura el cual estaba a oscuras.

-Touya...- Decía Yue.

-Las guardaespaldas de la amiga de Sakura han venido a ver si no se encontraba aquí, Sakura tampoco aparece por ningún lado, que esta pasando Yue?- Decía Touya cuando encendía la luz del cuarto de Sakura.

...De vuelta a donde se encontraba Sakura.

-Kero...

-Dime, Sakurita- contestaba Kerberos mientras volaba hacia Sakura.

-Cuando estaba con Alucard en el lugar donde fusionamos la gema ocurrió algo extraño.- Decía Sakura sentada en un rincón mientras veía a Kero acercarse a ella.

-Que fue lo que ocurrió?- pregunto Kero.

-Cuando estaba en la fuente yo hice algo... como una especie de hechizo con muchas de las cartas al mismo tiempo- Decía Sakura quien se abrazaba a sus piernas y escondía levemente su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-Quieres decir que creaste un hechizo nuevo con las cartas?- Gritaba Kero un poco exaltado mientras Alucard escuchaba desde un lugar un poco apartado de ellos.

-Si, no se como lo hice, pero fue como si supiera exactamente lo que tenia que hacer.

-Estas desarrollando tus poderes, supongo que algo similar le paso al mago Clow, no entiendo por que ese sujeto Eriol, no se aparece ahora que lo necesitamos, es muy extraño.- Decía Kero cruzando los brazos.

-Crees que algo malo le haya sucedido?- Preguntaba Sakura.

-No, eso es imposible, recuerda que en su otra vida el fue el mago mas poderoso del mundo, además el no tiene enemigos, el siempre fue una persona agradable, solo había pocas personas que le tenían envidia.- Decía Kero con ademanes de hacer memoria.

-Ahí viene Yue- Señalaba Sakura.

-Aquí esta lo que me encargaste- Le decía Yue en tono molesto.

-Gracias Yue- contestaba Sakura sin notar siquiera el enfado de Yue.

-Ah ya veo, le pediste a Yue que te trajera uno de los vestido que te diseño Tomoyo.- Decía Kero mientras a lo lejos observaba callado Alucard.

-Si, es que así me sentiré con mas fuerzas para rescatarla- Sakura salía de entre los arbustos cambiada con el vestido que Tomoyo le diseño cuando convirtió la ultima de las cartas Clow a carta Sakura y recordó que fue con ese vestido que le confesos sus sentimientos a Shaoran, lo cual le hizo sonrojarse.

-Touya dijo que buscaría la manera de explicárselo todo a tu papa y a la mama de Tomoyo.- Dijo fríamente Yue.

-Muy bien, entonces es hora de irnos, nuestro primer objetivo será ir a buscar una de las gemas, Alucard, tu sabes en donde se encuentran, no es así?

-Si, debemos ir por la gema del fuego primero, se exactamente donde se encuentra.- Contestaba Alucard mientras abría la torre de nuevo y los hacia entrar a todos no sin antes intercambiar una mirada fría con Yue.

-Pues bien, Aquí vamos Tomoyo y Shaoran! Los salvaremos!- Gritaba Sakura mientras todos traspasaban el portal con forma de cerradura gigante y desaparecían tras una brillante luz cegadora.

En otro lugar, una chica estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta de una habitación con los brazos cruzados mientras un anciano estaba sentado frente al fuego de una chimenea.

-Estas segura de lo que te dijo aquel ser? No podemos confiar en lo que nos dicen las criaturas del bosque.

-Estoy segura abuelo, dijo cosas sobre Maria Renard, una de mis ancestros, de la que me contaste tantas historias, ella ayudó a la derrota de Lord Drácula, junto con Richter Belmont el famoso cazador de vampiros del extinto clan de los Belmont. Además, tu me contaste que cuando el castillo de Drácula apareció de nuevo ella fue a investigar y no volvieron a saber de ella.

-Si... bueno... a nuestra familia en ese entonces solo se nos informo que había decidió irse lejos, pero nunca se supo a donde o sus motivos.- Contestaba el anciano mientras arrojaba otro tronco a la chimenea.

-Así es, pero tal vez el ser extraño me dijo la verdad y fue asesinada por ese demonio, Alucard. Y yo vengare su muerte... cuésteme lo que me cueste...- Decía la chica mientras abría la puerta de la cabaña en que vivía... Alzo su mano y un brillante resplandor verde color rojo rodeaba su mano, una flecha aparecía ante esta y se clavaba en un árbol cercano...


End file.
